Newbie Immortal
by MarajadeTN
Summary: Cassie has no clue what the days ahead will bring. Meeting Duncan MacLeod is going to change her life in more ways than one!
1. Chapter 1

HE IS IMMORTAL. BORN IN THE HIGHLANDS OF SCOTLAND 400 YEARS AGO. HE IS NOT ALONE. THERE ARE OTHERS LIKE HIM. SOME GOOD, SOME EVIL. FOR CENTURIES HE HAS BATTLED THE FORCES OF DARKNESS WITH HOLY GROUND HIS ONLY REFUGE. HE CANNOT DIE UNLESS YOU TAKE HIS HEAD AND WITH IT HIS POWER. IN THE END THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE. HE IS DUNCAN MACLEOD THE HIGHLANDER.

Cassie Steiger came out of the hotel her Father had set her up at and looked around. His message had said to meet him at the outdoor Café on the corner. She spotted the Café her father told her about and headed to it.

She should have known that he would get her here somehow. Six weeks ago Robert had come to Paris to do some final research on a book he was writing. He had begged Cassie to come, but she wasn't ready to face the world just yet. Six months ago her brother had been killed. Not even a week after her father had insisted they move and against her better judgment she packed up with him leaving her life behind her once again. She was just getting settled in this new town. She had found a nice Martial Arts Studio to buy and it was keeping her very busy on top of her work as a free-lance architect.

Finally in desperation to have Cassie join him, Robert had sent her a plane ticket with hotel reservations and a note attached telling her it was vacation time. Cassie smiled; he did know which buttons to push. It really hadn't been that hard to get one of her students to take over while she was gone and she brought some of her work with her so she at least didn't feel so bad about a vacation. She glanced at her watch and realized she was a little bit late and picked up her pace.

Duncan MacLeod and Richie Ryan were sitting at a little Cafe' in Paris. Duncan had just sold his barge and they were discussing what they were planning on doing.

"I guess I'll head back to the dojo for now. Charlie is probably ready for a break. You sure you don't want to come?" Duncan asked Richie, as he took a sip of coffee.

Richie looked up a little startled that he would even ask if it suited him he usually did what he wanted. "Na" Richie said in between bites of his sandwich. "I'm thinking of going to California for awhile." Duncan was stifling a grin, no matter what happened Richie's appetite never failed him.

"What's in California?" He asked setting his coffee down.

"I thought about trying my hand at motorcycle racing." Richie said finishing his sandwich. Something seemed to be bothering Duncan, but Richie couldn't put his finger on it. "Mac, are you all right?" Before Duncan could answer Richie had the familiar feeling of another immortal pass over him and saw Duncan looking already looking around for the immortal.

Duncan looked around warily and saw a pretty young woman enter the Cafe'. She looked to be in her early twenties. She was fairly tall and the short sundress she had on showed off her curvy figure and long legs. Her long straight auburn hair was tied with a bow at the nape of her neck.

As she approached the Café, Cassie had a strange oppressive sensation pass over her, like someone was watching her. She shivered a little and glanced around quickly. That had never happened before, she must be more anxious than she thought. She frowned checking her watch again; he had said 2:00. Robert was never late; it was always her that was late.

"Do you know her?" Richie asked Duncan who was watching her closely with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've never seen her before." Duncan was curious about this Immortal; she didn't seem interested in them at all. They both turned and watched her cautiously as she stopped a waiter.

Cassie asked the waiter if her father had left her a message, but he only spoke a little English and she couldn't seem to get her point across.

"Richie, watch her, she hasn't once looked at us. She acts like we aren't even here and yet we know she is here." Duncan said keeping an eye on her."I don't think she knows what she is."

"How can she not know?" Richie scoffed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out just what is going on with her." Duncan said pushing himself away from the table. "Stay here and I'll go introduce myself." He told Richie turning toward the woman.

Cassie was beginning to get totally frustrated. It was just like Dad to have to pick a restaurant where they didn't speak English. She started to rummage in her pocketbook for her dictionary when Duncan stepped up beside her.

"Hello, can I help you?" Duncan asked startling the young woman into dropping the dictionary she had dug out of her pocketbook. He bent over quickly and picked it up handing it to her.

"I hope so." Cassie said. As she took the book from him and their hands touched, a jolt of what could only be described as electricity tingled through her hand and up her arm. Looking at him with a curious look, Cassie shoved the dictionary back into her bag. The feeling that she'd before was even stronger and she scolded herself for being so jumpy. "I can't speak French and the waiter couldn't understand me well enough to help me find..." Cassie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm rambling. I'm trying to find out if my father has been here." she finished chiding herself for letting him make her nervous.

"You're not rambling." Duncan said flashing an amused smile at her at her as he waved for the waiter. "What's your father's name?"

"Robert Steiger." Cassie replied composing herself quickly and looking closely at Duncan as he turned to ask the waiter if he had seen her father. He was heart stopping handsome, tall, well built and had long black hair. Tall, dark and handsome, Cassie thought smiling at herself. Well she was in Paris. She was still studying him intensely through narrowed eyes when he turned back to face her.

"He hasn't seen your father, and he hasn't left you a message." Her striking green eyes threw him off balance for a moment; they reflected certain sadness, a sadness he was all too familiar with.

"Well thanks anyway." Cassie said as she extended her hand to Duncan, disappointment sounding in her voice. "I'm Cassie Steiger."

"Duncan MacLeod at your service." He bowed slightly and took her hand gently lightly kissing it. "Nice to meet you Cassie Steiger and welcome to Paris."

"Thanks, I appreciate your help." Cassie stammered. She felt a chill run up her spine as Duncan's lips brushed her hand. Cassie quickly forced herself to calm down and regain some dignity as she felt her cheeks redden. She was acting like a kid.

"Will you join my friend and I until your father arrives?" Duncan smiled a mischievous twinkle flashing in his eyes as he noticed her flustered look. So much for that self-control he had seen her trying to keep in line, he thought as he reluctantly released her soft hand and motioned to the table he had been sitting at. Their eyes met again and Duncan paused searching them for any deception. It wouldn't be the first time that an Immortal snuck into his graces only to betray him.

Cassie met Duncan's eyes squarely. The twinkle she had glimpsed a moment ago was gone and she felt his dark piercing eyes cutting straight through to her soul. Something seemed strangely familiar about him and she let her mind wander trying to remember when suddenly a man's face flashed before her.

It was the day of the accident that had killed her mother. The man had introduced himself to them at the Shopping Mall, he was really eerie. His eyes hadn't matched his young face; they were dark with old knowledge and had a foreboding glint to them. He seemed like he known her mother, but he didn't know her name. Catherine had stepped between Cassie and him saying her name was Katrina Krueger. When the man had asked about Cassie her mother had replied that she was none of his business and insisted that Cassie wait at the car. Cassie protested, she could tell this man was trouble but with the look that her mother gave her, she quickly headed to the car. She had never seen him again and it seemed odd that she had suddenly remembered him. Cassie forced herself back to the present. She looked at Duncan speculatively as he studied her thoroughly and she smiled tentatively. Well he certainly didn't seem like a crazy man, she thought. He didn't give her the creeps like that other man had. There was something about this Duncan that made her want to trust him.

"Well I suppose that would be all right." Cassie said a little hesitantly looking over at the table he had waved at.

There was more to this young woman than met the eye Duncan thought. He was now positive that she was an Immortal and almost as sure she didn't know. Her eyes were clear and thoughtful, he watched as several emotions passed quickly over her face. Duncan wondered why she was in Paris and did her father know she was an Immortal? He needed to call Joe Dawson as soon as possible. Surely he would have information on her, he knew about all of the immortals. Or so he claimed.

Joe was a member of the Watchers, an organization devoted to watching Immortals. They had been watching for centuries, they claimed with no interference. Joe had told him it was a unique way to document history.

Duncan happened upon them when his dear friend Damian, another Immortal, was killed and he found a chronicle that was written by a Watcher over a century ago, it was very valuable to the Watchers since it had histories of Immortals in it. This in turn led to Dawson. It turned out that Joe had been watching Duncan for over 15 years.

The organization had been given a bad name when one of the Watchers Joe worked with, his brother-in-law James Horten, took it upon himself to form a separate faction dedicated to killing the Immortals. Horten insisted that there was no place for immortals on earth. No one that could have that much power should be allowed to live; they were all abominations that needed to die. The last showdown with Horten had come when he had lured Duncan to the cemetery where Tessa was buried. Horten had coerced a young lady, Lisa into shooting Duncan so he could come along behind and cut his head off. Duncan had persuaded Lisa that Horten was no good and they set it up so that Horten thought Duncan had been shot. When Horten arrived and found Duncan alive he took Lisa as a hostage and proceeded to kill her before Duncan could stop it. Fortunately for Duncan, Joe had followed him and distracting Horten long enough for Duncan to get away from Horten before he could shoot him. Duncan had finally confronted Horten and killed him with his own knife.

"You don't sound like you're from Paris, have you lived here long, nor are you just on vacation?" Cassie said breaking in on Duncan's thoughts.

"Don't I?" Duncan replied with an amused lilt to his voice. "Well, you sound like you're from the States." Duncan said smiling secretively avoiding the question. "What are you doing in Paris?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm from California." Cassie said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye warily. She noticed that he had ignored her question and skillfully changed the subject. "My father has been over here for the last six weeks doing research for a book. He thought I needed a vacation so he sent me a plane ticket." And I still can't believe I'm in Paris, she thought to herself. It is so beautiful; I can almost forgive him for coercing me over here. Cassie glanced at Duncan and he was watching her curiously.

"I said did you need a vacation?" Duncan asked again when she hadn't answered his question. That was the second time she seemed to get lost in another world. He felt compelled to keep an eye on her; there was something mysterious about her that was strangely attractive.

"Yea, I guess I do." She said smiling at him a little sheepishly. She'd have to watch herself better next time, she thought to herself. Her father had often preached to her about the need to stay in control at all times, but she hadn't had much luck at keeping her mind focused lately. Cassie allowed him to take her arm and lead her toward his table. There was a young man sitting at the table Duncan had steered her to. He looked about the same age her brother Colin had been when he died.

"Richie, this is Cassie Steiger." Duncan said holding a chair for her. Cassie shook hands with him and she got the same strange feeling about him that she had felt with Duncan. She looked at Duncan and then at Richie, they were both giving her the strangest look. She started to ask them what the matter was but spotted Robert coming toward her down the street.

"There's Dad now." She said waving at him as she headed to meet him. She hadn't gone three steps toward him when a car came to a screeching halt beside him and three men jumped out. Cassie bolted forward, something telling her that this was trouble. She watched in horror as they grabbed Robert and wrestled him toward the car.

"Dad!" She screamed and ran faster, she hadn't been that far away but now it seemed like blocks. She finally reached the three men and grabbed one of them and jerked him away from Robert just as they dumped him in the back seat of the car. As her instincts kicked in, she smashed him into the building next to her and before she had time to grab another man she watched in amazement as Duncan and Richie joined her and grabbed the other two men. She caught sight of Robert's limp body in the back seat of the car and hoped that they hadn't hurt him.

The man that Cassie had first hit was on his feet and sprinting toward the car. Cassie followed and tried to reach Robert but when the driver saw her trying to open the door he took off. Cassie was knocked off of her feet and watched in horror as the car peeled away with her father in it.

"No." Cassie screamed as she jumped up and took off after the car.

Duncan ran after Cassie and grabbed her arm before she had gone too far. It wouldn't do her any good she couldn't catch them now. He didn't know if it was fear or anger but could feel Cassie trembling next to him. He protectively pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go, we've got to go after him." Cassie pleaded with him, struggling in his strong arms. People passing by were stopping to see what all the commotion was about. Cassie looked at Duncan in shock, why wouldn't he let her go. "Please let me go after them." she begged him, knowing there was no hope.

"It's too late." Duncan said firmly as he pulled her back up on the sidewalk. "Richie did you get that plate?"

"Yeah I did." A police car came screeching around the corner. "Look here come the police" Richie said turning to examine the two hoodlums left behind. The first thing he did was to pull the sleeves on their jackets up to expose their watcher tattoos. He looked up at Duncan and caught his narrowed angry look. He rummaged through their pockets quickly before the police stopped. Neither of the two had identification.

"Are you all right?" Duncan asked Cassie as the police stopped and jumped out. He felt her shoulders slump in defeat and he tightened his arm around her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cassie leaned against Duncan shaking her head, overwhelmed by the situation. She listened quietly as Duncan explained to the police what happened. She noticed that as Duncan was explaining what had happened, he left out that he had gotten the license plate and that he and Richie had recognized the tattoos on the two men's wrists. She was beginning to wonder if her first impression to trust him had been a mistake. Duncan assured the officer that Cassie would come to the station and fill out a report, knowing all along that he would most likely find her father before the police had their first clue.

"Richie, let's get her back to her room and I'll make a call and try to get a name to go with that plate." Duncan said as he took Cassie's arm and steered her back toward her hotel. "You are staying at the Ritz, aren't you?" Duncan asked her softly. It was the closest hotel to the Cafe' they had been at.

Cassie nodded numbly as she let Duncan and Richie lead her back to her hotel. She racked her brain trying to think of reasons why someone would want to kidnap her Father. She sure didn't have any money to give them. Was this a terrorist strike against an American? No somehow that didn't fit either. She wondered if she should report this to the American Embassy. The more she tried to figure it out the more puzzled she got. The initial shock had worn off and she felt her strength returning and she was starting to get angry. She didn't know who had done this but she was going to find out. She left Duncan and Richie discussing something quietly behind her and stopped at the desk and picked up her key.

"Now I'm sure she doesn't know she's immortal." Duncan said taking Richie by the arm as Cassie went toward the desk. "Let me handle it. I don't really want to tell her until I find out why she doesn't know. Besides it may take some kind of explaining to get her to understand what's happened to her." Duncan said as he watched Cassie at the desk.

"Sure" Richie said offhandedly watching Cassie too. "Hey do you suppose her father knows she's immortal?" Richie asked remembering that most of the immortals he'd ever met never had a real family. "Can he be her real father?" Richie asked as Duncan motioned for him to be quiet as Cassie came back with the key to her room. Richie looked at Cassie and wondered if this would be a first, an immortal with a real father.

Cassie led them silently upstairs to her room. Duncan took the key from her and unlocked the door. Richie took her arm and held her back while Duncan went in first.

"It's O.K.; it doesn't look like anyone has been here." Duncan said motioning her to come in.

"Did you expect someone?" Cassie asked shaking Richie's hand off and striding past them into the room. They were being awfully melodramatic; she wondered just what they had gotten into this time. She, her brother Colin and her father had been on the move since her mother's death. It seemed like every few years no matter where they went just about the time things were getting settled something would happen and they would pack up and move again. This last time it had been Colin's death. Colin had been working on the site of a new high-rise that Cassie had designed, when something had gone terribly wrong. They found Colin at the bottom of an elevator shaft. The investigation into his death proved to be a shaft itself. The report showed that the elevator had malfunctioned, when the doors had opened the elevator had not come up and they had just stepped off into the open cavity. That didn't seem likely to Cassie. Colin was always so careful. It just didn't seem very likely. She was still convinced that something besides an elevator malfunction had caused his death. Her Father persuaded her not to press too hard when it was ruled an accident. He told her she couldn't change what had happened, she just needed to move on. Cassie watched in a daze as Duncan picked up the phone wondering what was going on and when her life would get back to normal.

Duncan called Stan, a friend of his that he knew could trace the car plate. He was away from his desk so Duncan left a message with the plate number and the number of Cassie's room here at the hotel where he could be reached. He still wasn't sure he could trust Cassie, he wasn't sure he should let her out of his sight just yet. He would just have to take this a little more slowly than he normally did. He and Richie both had been set up one too many times recently. He also needed to call Joe pretty quickly, he would give Stan a little while longer and then he would go call Joe from his car. He was determined to find out more about this woman with the haunting green eyes. There were just too many unanswered questions floating around for his peace of mind.

Richie sat down next to Cassie on the bed and picked up her portfolio, "Are you an artist." Richie asked Cassie. "May I?" He asked curios to see her work.

"Sure, I'm an architect." Cassie said glancing at Richie and seeing his impressed look.

"Hey these are really good." He said flipping through the portfolio. "You know you handled yourself very well out there." Richie said glancing up to see her pensive face.

"Yea sure, but they still got away." Cassie said her voice shaking a little, betraying her distraught state.

"Have you got any ideas why someone would want to kidnap your father?" Richie asked closing the book and setting it aside.

"No." Cassie said turning to watch Duncan as he paced next to the phone "But I'm beginning to think trouble follows our family around." She couldn't sit still any longer, she had to do something. She got up and went over to Duncan, "The phone won't ring any faster with you hovering." Duncan turned around clearly startled out of thought, a look of distrust unmistakably passing across his face. Cassie turned away; she didn't want him to see her look of disappointment. Just because she saw fit to trust him didn't mean he was going to trust her. Cassie went over to her bag and pulled out her computer. Her father had insisted that she bring it, now she was glad she had taken the time to install the programs he had asked her to.

Duncan watched her thoughtfully as she set her computer up at the desk and sat down in front of it. He wondered just what she was up to and he went to stand behind her.

Surely this couldn't be a whole lot different than in the states, Cassie thought as she flexed her fingers and began to type. At least this would take her mind off of her father's fate. It took her a few minutes to find the right interface for English but in no time at all she was in the back door of motor vehicles.

"O.K. what was the number on that plate?" Cassie asked turning to look at Duncan. She saw the impressed look on his face and smiled. He told she and she quickly punched it in and in another few minutes she found the name. She glanced back at Duncan and now there was an angry glint in his eyes. She had a feeling he knew exactly who had her father. She got a pencil from the drawer in front of her and wrote down the name and address that had come up. She turned and handed it to him.

"You're pretty good on that." Duncan said taking the paper from her. Well she sure had a few surprises up her sleeve, he was a pretty good hacker but she put him to shame by a long shot.

"Dad taught me well, although I never thought I'd be using my skills to get into the motor vehicle data base in Paris. I take it you know who this James Horten is." Cassie said folding her arms in front of her still watching him. The look he'd had was well hidden now. She glanced over at Richie and saw his solemn face. She knew that they both knew who this man was but from the looks of things she wasn't going to get an answer from either of them.

"And just what gave you that idea?" Duncan frowned when he saw her smiling sweetly at him her cool green eyes narrowed and accusing. He would have to watch himself around her she was pretty clever.

There was a knock at the door and Cassie jumped, startled clearly not expecting anyone. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she looked up at him quickly her eyes betraying her hope. He motioned with his finger to his lips for Richie to be quiet.

Cassie stood up, thoughts racing through her head. Maybe he had gotten away. She could tell by the look on Duncan's face that he didn't think it was her father. Duncan could be wrong, she thought as he motioned for her to answer the door while he and Richie stepped out of sight behind it.

"Who's there?" Cassie asked before she opened the door.

"Cassie, it's me Joe Dawson."

"Joe!" All three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"You know him?" Cassie exclaimed startled, looking at Duncan and Richie in astonishment.

"Yea, we know him. Let's not keep him waiting." Duncan said wryly, stepping up to open the door.

"Duncan! What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were leaving Paris." Joe said stepping into the room.

"I should ask you the same thing." Duncan said stifling a smile as he watched Cassie fling her arms around him. Apparently she knew Joe a little better than they did.

"Well I came to see Cassie's father, but he's late." Joe said keeping his arm around Cassie and shaking Duncan's hand and nodding to Richie. He stepped away from Cassie "Let me take a good look at you young lady. It's been too long since we've seen each other. Robert told me he had sent you a ticket to come here." He said looking at Cassie closely. She looked very pale and shaky; apparently this vacation wasn't going well so far. Joe looked at Duncan for an explanation when Cassie looked away from his inquiring look.

"Let's just say that it's been a long afternoon." Duncan said as he took Cassie's arm and led her to the couch. Cassie sank down gratefully suddenly feeling very tired. "Well Joe, there's been a spot of trouble. It seems someone is terribly interested in Cassie's father, so much so that they snatched him off the street right in front of her." Duncan said watching Joe carefully for his reaction. He wasn't sure what Joe knew and didn't know about Cassie and her father.

Richie started to comment but Duncan gave him one of those 'I can handle this' looks so he just shrugged and sat down next to Cassie patting her hand consolingly.

"Cassie, are you O.K.?" Joe asked concerned, immediately going to her side.

Cassie took his extended hand and squeezed it, "I'm fine, thanks to Duncan and Richie." she said gravely.

"Duncan, just how did you get involved?" Joe asked looking at Duncan curiously.

"What can I say?" He said "Just in the right place at the right time." He picked up his coat off the bed. "I think we'd better talk. Richie you stay here and keep an eye on Cassie."

Richie nodded thinking this was like the old Mac, nothing like a little excitement to take the mind off of your problems. "Sure Mac. Just watch your head." Richie said seriously to their backs knowing he hadn't really given him much of a choice to say no. Well he didn't think she needed to be alone now anyway. Cassie looked at Richie strangely. "It's all right; he really can take care of himself." Richie said quietly as he patted her hand.

What a vacation, Cassie thought as she laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Just what was so important that we couldn't talk in there?" Joe asked following Duncan out the door.

Duncan didn't say anything until they got in the elevator and were alone. "She's an Immortal."

"What do you mean she's Immortal?" Joe asked wondering where Duncan was going with this, not really taking him seriously.

"You know as in can't die." Duncan looked over at Joe to see him standing there dumbfounded.

"Cassie? No way!" Joe said still not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "You're serious aren't you?" Joe asked flabbergasted. "Just how do you know?"

"I know."Duncan said seriously. "I take it that means you didn't know?"

"I didn't have the first clue; I've known her and her father for almost 5 years. He joined us maybe six months after his wife's death. He's been a good friend for many years." Joe said shaking his head as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "Let's go to the bar, I think I need a drink." Joe said leading Duncan to the bar.

They sat at a booth at the back of the bar. Joe ordered a stiff whiskey and Duncan watched as he downed it in one gulp.

"Feel better?" Duncan asked a touch of humor in his voice. "I didn't know it would shock you so, I always thought it was us that got the shock."

"I swear Duncan I didn't know. Why didn't her father tell us, he has been in our organization for a long time? He's one of the best computer programmers we've got. I don't understand why we didn't know."

Duncan looked thoughtfully at Joe sipping his drink. He figured if Robert was as good as his daughter certain Immortals could be in trouble. If information got into the wrong hands where they were it could be disastrous. Joe had still another shock when Duncan said, "Well it was watchers who kidnapped him."

"Just what gave you that idea?" Joe asked sharply looking at Duncan in disbelief.

"They used a car registered to Horten. The two that got left behind didn't have identification but they did have watcher tattoos on their wrists."

"Oh God, I had hoped with Horten's death that the faction would disband." Joe shook his head, "I wonder why they wanted Robert."

"Well if he's one of your programmers, they probably want him to get to the main files, wouldn't you think?" Duncan said a little sarcastically. "You know just one chronicle getting in the wrong hands could be devastating."

Joe met Duncan's look and shook his head in exasperation. "You would not trust us no matter what, would you?"

"Well Joe I trust you with my life, but I'm not sure about some of the people you work with." Duncan said getting up. "Come on, we'd better get back upstairs. I don't want to take a chance that they'll come after Cassie."

"Why the interest Duncan, I know you have a thing for a pretty face, but I get a feeling that this is more than that." Joe said following him out of the bar.

"I don't think she knows she's an immortal." Duncan said so softly Joe almost missed it.

"No way, how could she not know!" Joe said hurrying, as fast as his bad legs would allow him, to keep up with Duncan. When they were in the elevator again Joe turned to Duncan. "Duncan, she had to die, how could she not know she died?"

"I don't know, you don't remember her being in an accident or anything?" Duncan asked then thinking out loud he said," I bet her father knows. He's probably been protecting her for who knows how many years. If no one knows about her, no one would know to come after her. Right?" Duncan turned to Joe to see him lost in thought. "I need to know as much about him as you can tell me." Duncan said stopping the elevator.

"Before Robert joined us he had lost his wife in a car accident... do you suppose..." Joe said thoughtfully, "That was at least 5 years ago. We did a thorough background check on him; there was no indication of anything like this. His wife was a doctor and he is a computer programmer, she had two children, his daughter who you have met and a son who died about two months ago. The information I have shows that Colin was their adopted son and Cassie is their natural daughter."

"Well you're information is wrong, there is no way she could be their natural daughter." Duncan said shaking his head. "Just how much information can these people possibly get out of Robert?" Duncan asked starting to wonder how much worse this could get.

"Well it's not as bad as you think, of course he is one of our best, but I think that they would have to kill him before he would give them access to anything. Especially if he thought that they might get information about his daughter."

"That's not bad?" Duncan frowned wondering if he would ever figure out the way Joe thought. He pushed the resume button and the doors opened.

They went down the hallway toward Cassie's room. Duncan was slightly ahead of Joe when the door to Cassie's room burst open and a body soared out of it. Duncan and Joe rushed to see what was going on. When they burst through the door, Richie was still wrestling with a man on the floor and Cassie was headed to help him. Duncan stopped suddenly and Joe ran into him.

"We're too late, the party's over." Duncan said dryly, going over to the man Richie had finally pinned face down on the floor. "Well what have we got here?" Duncan asked squatting down next to him. "Have you gotten any information from him yet?"

"Well I've been sort of busy." Richie said breathlessly, looking at Duncan a little sharply. Richie caught Duncan's wink and he cooled off a little. "Although it looks like he should hurry up and tell me something. I really don't think he wants me to let you get a hold of him." Richie said leaning over the man's face. "Duncan here is really riled up that you tried to bust up his friend." The man struggled a little and looked up at Duncan. A look a fear crossed his face when he caught sight of Duncan's narrowed intense eyes boring into him. He struggled a little harder. "You want up?" Richie got up off of the man and stepped aside.

The man rolled over and tried to back away from Duncan. He came up against Cassie's legs and she shook her head when he looked at her for help.

"I bet you're sorry you got into this, I'd say you'd better tell the man what he wants to hear." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"O.K., O.K., just don't hurt me. What do you want to know?" The man asked turning to Duncan with a look of dread on his face.

"Well for starters, just who are you working for?" Duncan asked reaching down to pull the man up by the front of his shirt. "And then you can tell us just where we can find Cassie's father."

"I don't know who it was, this fellow just found us and hired us to grab this girl and bring her to him. He promised no one would get hurt. He was going to pay a lot of money. That's all I promise!"

"Well I guess you bit off more than you could chew this time." Cassie said pushing herself off the wall. "I guess you'd better tell us where it is I'm supposed to be delivered to." She moved over to stand next to Duncan. "And believe me although he hasn't hurt you, that's not saying I won't. I've had about as much fun as I can stand."

Duncan turned his head so the man couldn't see him and winked at Cassie. "I did notice your partner going head first out the door, maybe I should let her take care of this." Duncan shoved the man toward Cassie and she grabbed his arm twisting it behind him. By the look on his face he was sure he had made the biggest mistake of his life by coming here.

He struggled to pull away from Cassie and she twisted his arm further behind him. "O.K., I was supposed to take her to a warehouse down by the Pont de Bir Hakeim. He said he would know when I arrived."

"Well I guess you can take us there. Joe, Richie can you keep this other guy on ice until we get back?" Duncan asked motioning to the thug halfway in the hallway that was starting to stir.

"Sure Mac, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Richie asked going over to the semi conscious man and pulling him back inside the room.

"Hey Joe, get his coat off." Duncan said grabbing the man's' hat. Duncan stuffed his hair up under the hat and turned to Cassie for inspection. "Well how do I look?"

"Like a hardened criminal." she said seriously. "Just how are we going to get my father back this way?" She was beginning to wonder if this was all a game to him. He sure acted like he'd done things like this before.

"Trust me." Duncan said to her as he grabbed the man's arm. "By the way partner, just what is your name?"

"The boss is going to kill me for this!" The man mumbled.

"Well I got news for you. He probably would have killed you anyway. You know no witnesses!" Duncan said bluntly. "Now what's your name?" he asked firmly.

"Harry." he said reluctantly as Duncan pushed him towards the door.

"Come on Cassie, he'll believe this more if we deliver you in one piece." Duncan said motioning for her to go ahead of them. "Now if you try any funny business, I'll break your neck." Duncan whispered harshly in Harry's ear so Cassie couldn't hear him.

Cassie went out the door but not before she had made eye contact with Joe, he smiled and gave her thumbs up sign. She shook her head and guessed that if he knew Duncan well enough to trust him she should too.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Here can you drive?" Duncan asked as he led them to his car and handed his keys to Cassie.

"I'm not sure; I haven't ever driven in Paris before." Cassie said looking at him in astonishment. Duncan actually laughed out loud.

"Well believe me it's a heck of a lot safer than driving in L.A." He said as he held the door for her and took Harry around and put him in the back seat. "O.K. Harry point the way, if we don't get a start on your boss is going to think you failed."

Harry told Duncan where to go and Duncan relayed that in terms Cassie could understand. Harry rattled off streets she had never heard of and couldn't even pronounce, so Duncan just told her when to turn and when to go straight. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the address Harry gave them. When they came to a halt Duncan turned around to look at Harry.

"I don't normally make deals, but I'll tell you what, if you brought us to the right place I'll let you go unharmed. Now if you have crossed me..." Duncan paused to let it sink in, his eyes never left Harry's. "You will have wished that your boss had killed you. Do you understand!"

Cassie didn't know how Harry felt, but she got the feeling that Duncan wasn't one to cross. She looked back at Harry and saw him nodding seriously at Duncan.

"Cassie stay in the car until I come around to your side. Harry you get out on Cassie's side. If your boss is watching, we don't want him to think something is up, do we?"

Duncan came around and opened the door and took Cassies' arm firmly but gently. He held the door open for Harry and motioned for him to go in front of them. Harry went into the building which looked to Cassie like an abandoned warehouse. As soon as the door closed behind them a voice called out.

"You can leave her; your money is next to the door on the way out."

"Harry go pick up the briefcase and bring it here." Duncan said scanning the area for the location of the voice. "Cassie, I promise I won't leave you here, just please trust me and follow my lead." he said to Cassie quietly so no one else would hear. Harry handed the briefcase to Duncan. He set it on the floor in front of him still covertly scanning the area. He looked the case over closely, it didn't look booby trapped. He flipped the lid opened and sure enough it was full of money. He looked up at Cassie with raised eyebrows, he wondered what she had gotten involved in to be worth so much money. He snapped the case shut and stood. Under his breath as he turned to leave he said to Cassie, "Just do what he says, I'll be close."

Cassie felt her heart rate rise, now she was sure he was crazy. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She heard Duncan and Harry's footsteps behind her and then the door opening and closing. She stood as still as she could, and she thought she heard a step behind her. Then she heard footfalls coming quickly toward her, she opened her eyes to see a man approaching. Somehow, she didn't know how, but she could still feel Duncan behind her.

The man had a gun in his hand and he stopped in front of her. She recognized him as the same man she had pulled off of her father. He still had a swollen nose where she had hit him.

"Where's my father?" Cassie asked calmly. She watched as the man's eyes narrowed. "That is why you wanted me, my father wouldn't cooperate?"

"Shut up." He grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the back of the warehouse. He shoved her in front of him and she felt the gun barrel dig in her back. Well I guess he doesn't want to take any chances this time, Cassie thought.

"I know you haven't killed him yet, he just hasn't given you what you want. What am I leverage?" She had a feeling he didn't like that she had gotten the best of him the last time so she continued to badger him. She wanted him off guard.

"I said shut up!" He crammed the gun into her side even harder. When they got to the back of the warehouse he pushed her toward a door. "In there, now!"

Cassie feigned a stumble and landed lightly on her hands and knees. She glanced behind her, she could still feel Duncan behind her but she couldn't see him. The man grabbed her arm and jerked her violently to her feet. He shoved her roughly through the door.

"Here she is." The man said to someone else in the room.

"Well Miss Cassie, how good to see you again."

Cassie stopped in her tracks; she felt the color drain from her face. She knew that voice, it sounded like her brothers friend Tony. She never had liked Tony; he always gave her the creeps. Whenever Colin wasn't looking, Tony was always coming on to her and she hated the way he was always snooping around. She kept telling Colin he was no good, but he wouldn't listen.

"Tony you scum bag, what have you done with my father?" She growled spinning around to face Tony. "Just what do you want out of him anyway?" She asked through gritted teeth. Something suddenly dawned on her, Tony had disappeared when Colin had been killed, and he hadn't even come to the funeral. Her temper rose, "I guess you couldn't get anything out of my brother could you?" She paused only long enough to take a breath. "Now some of this makes sense, I knew my brother had more brains than to walk into an open elevator shaft. It wasn't an accident was it? You killed him didn't you! Damn you what did he ever do to you." All the time she was badgering him she was advancing on him, "Has my father figured out you killed him?" She was furious, but she fought to control her anger. Her quick temper usually got her in trouble and she constantly fought to keep under control.

"O.K. back off." Tony said pulling a gun on her. Cassie stopped and glared at him.

"O.K. just take me to him." Cassie said showing her hands in front of her. Tony nodded to the man behind her and he went through another door and was gone for just a minute when her father appeared rubbing his wrists. "Dad, thank goodness you're all right!" Cassie said rushing into his arms. "You don't look so good." she whispered to him...

"I'm fine now." Robert said as he hugged her tightly.

"That's enough. Greg separate them." Tony said coming toward Cassie. "Now that the family has been reunited let's get back to work. Now maybe you will cooperate a little more than you have been. Besides it will give me a chance to get to know Cassie better." He leered at her licking his lips lewdly.

Tony made the mistake of underestimating Cassie. He got a little too close to her and she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She lashed out at him with a kick, spinning out of his reach. She landed a violent kick to his head snapping it back. At the same time the door crashed in and Duncan burst in startling them all. Greg had hesitated just enough for Robert to trip him as he started toward Tony.

"Duncan, they both have guns!" Cassie yelled as her leg came up and connected with Tony again. The gun flew out of his hand and Robert dove for it. Duncan went after Greg with a vengeance and Cassie grabbed the front of Tony's shirt. Blood was pouring out of his nose and one of his eyes was already starting to swell shut. Cassie couldn't feel anything but revulsion for him and growled angrily through gritted teeth. "O.K. you slime bag, just who are you working for? I know you're not smart enough to pull this off alone!"

Greg was lying unconscious on the floor and Duncan came to stand next to Cassie. "Well I guess you two know each other?" He looked from one to the other. Cassie was glaring at Tony and she gave Duncan an icy look. "I get the distinct feeling you two aren't very fond of each other."

"That's an understatement!" Cassie said as she shoving Tony away from her and headed over to her father. "Dad are you all right?" Robert's arms went around his daughter and he handed the gun he was holding to Duncan.

"I see you made a friend already. Nice to finally meet you, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

Duncan bowed a little and caught Cassie's look of surprise. Well, it didn't surprise him as much, from what Joe had said Robert was a watcher.

"How do you know him?" Cassie asked a little nervously. She was trying to watch her father and Duncan at the same time. Things were getting really strange. While he thought no one was paying attention, Tony tried to back out of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Duncan said to Tony without turning to look at him. "I think I heard Cassie ask you a question that was never answered. Just who put you up to this?" He asked turning to face Tony now. Tony didn't answer he just glared at Duncan. "Well I'm sure the police can find out. Cassie hunt around, surely this place has a phone in it somewhere."

"There's one in the other room." Robert answered. "I'll go call them." Robert said kissing his daughters cheek. He left the room and Cassie went to stand next to Duncan.

"You know I can't imagine what they do over here to kidnappers." Cassie said savagely scowling at Tony.

"I'm sure Tony and his partner here, aren't going to like it too well. That's for sure." Duncan said glancing at Cassie; he could literally feel the hatred pouring from her. He wasn't sure what else Tony had done besides kidnapping her father, but he was willing to bet she'd find a way to make him pay for it. "Are you all right?"

"Never better, although I still haven't figured out just what is going on here. I think you and my father have some explaining to do." Cassie said seriously as her father came back into the room.

"Well ask him!" Tony bellowed at Robert as he came to stand by Cassie. "He's the one protecting all of those freaks."

"What in the world are you ranting about now?" Cassie looked at her father for an answer. She knew he worked for Joe part-time, but she thought it was just to help with his computer network for his company. He also did some work on some of Joe's historical archives. Granted the one file she had seen was kind of strange, she had never thought a whole lot about it after she had read it.

"Your one of them aren't you." Tony said to Robert hatefully. "I thought Colin was but he died. I didn't get a chance to check out Cassie here. You tend to keep her a little closer to you than you did Colin."

"Dad what is he rambling about?" Cassie asked turning to Robert. She looked at his face, it was ashen. "Dad!" Cassie caught him as he collapsed to the floor. "Duncan!" Cassie cried out, "Help him!" She laid him out flat and felt for a pulse. It must be his heart, damn it the doctor had told him to slow down.

Duncan knelt next to Robert, he pointed at Tony. "Don't you move a muscle!" He reached across to feel for Robert's pulse with his free hand while he kept one eye on Tony. It was weak but steady. "I hear the sirens. Go flag them down and tell them to call an ambulance." Tony started to move and Duncan swept his feet out from under him and he landed hard on his butt.

"I told you not to move!" Duncan growled as Cassie rushed out the door to get the police. When she was gone he turned to Tony. "Who are you working for, I know about the Watchers, but they wouldn't hurt an Immortal. Horten's dead so who took his place?" Duncan reached over and grabbed the front of Tony's shirt. "If you don't tell me I'll snap your neck right now and tell the police that you tried to kill me and I had to defend myself." Duncan felt his ire rising. He'd had about enough of these factions interfering with their Game.

Tony's eyes got big and he started to stutter. "There's this one Immortal we heard about who is willing to pay big bucks for all the information on Immortals he can get. I don't know his name. He said Horten owed him and this was his way of getting what was his. I knew Steiger could get me what I needed, and besides we all thought that he was one of them."

"Well he's dying so I guess that answers your questions about him." Duncan said hotly feeling for Robert's pulse again. It was getting weaker and suddenly he jerked and gasped for air. "If you move one hair, I'll pick this gun up and shoot you." Duncan said starting to turn back to Robert. He caught Tony looking around for a way out, he lashed out with a jab that snapped Tony's head back and he tumbled forward unconscious. Duncan quickly turned back to Robert and started CPR on him.

It wasn't long when Cassie burst back in with the police in tow. She pointed to the now unconscious Tony and Greg who was just now starting to stir and told them that they had kidnapped her father and sent two thugs to kidnap her. She watched in a daze as Duncan continued to work on Robert. She knelt on the other side of her Father and caught Duncan's eye. By the look on his face she knew that it was bad. The ambulance finally got there and the emergency crew quickly got Robert somewhat stabilized so they could move him.

"I need to go with him." Cassie said Duncan apprehensively.

"We need her to come down and give a statement." The Policeman in charge said, interrupting her.

"I can come give a statement later, please." Cassie said as she holding back a sob. She couldn't leave Robert, not now. She looked at Duncan for help. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost her Father too.

Duncan took one look at her and knew she was about to fall apart. "Let her go with her Father, I'll come down and give a statement now. She won't be of any help until she knows he is O.K." Duncan said putting his arm around Cassie's waist and leading her to the ambulance.

"Duncan I'm not sure what is going on with you and Robert, but I think I need to know. Please come to the hospital when you get through." Cassie said softly. She turned and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for all of your help. You may have just saved my Fathers' life."

"I'll see you in a little while. I'll go by and get Joe and Richie before I come to the hospital." Cassie nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance. "For some reason I have a feeling I'm not going to like what I have to hear." Cassie said looking at Duncan with a heavy heart.

Duncan shut the door and waved the driver on. He knew she wasn't going to like what she had to hear. But she had to learn the rules of the Game, before the Game caught up with her. He braced himself for the onslaught of questions from the police


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cassie was in the waiting room when Duncan, Richie and Joe arrived an hour later. "I haven't heard anything yet. I keep asking, but no one can tell me anything." The strain in her voice was evident.

Joe came over and put his arms around Cassie. He was worried about her. It hadn't been that long since Colin had died. He wondered if she would be able to handle it if her father died. He knew in the long run she would have to learn to deal with it, being immortal she would be outliving everyone.

"Well sweetie, no news is good news. He's a tough guy..." Joe was interrupted by a Doctor coming in.

"Are you Robert Stiegers' daughter?" he asked looking at Cassie

"Yes, how is he?"

"Not good, I hate to be so frank, but he is not in good shape. He has had a major heart attack. We need to run some more tests. From the records we got from his doctor in the states there isn't much that can be done. He is conscious and asking for you and for a person named Duncan."

"Duncan, why?" Cassie looked curiously at Duncan.

"He didn't say. I will allow the two of you to go in but he is weak, you need to make it short." The doctor said leading them to his room.

Cassie pushed the door open and went in ahead of Duncan. She gasped when she saw the number of tubes and wires hooked up to him. Duncan took her hand and squeezed it. She took a deep breath and stepped to his bedside.

"Dad we're here." Cassie said leaning close to him. She forced the tears back. She must be strong for him. She took his hand and held it tightly.

"Cassie, is that you?"

"I'm here Dad, don't try to talk. You need your rest and you'll be fine." Cassie said even though she didn't believe her own words. Robert coughed and Cassie could have sworn he laughed.

"My sweet, always the optimist. Is Duncan here?"

"Right here behind me. Dad what is it?"

"I have to tell you something and I know Duncan will understand and be able to help you." Robert closed his eyes and Cassie thought that he had drifted off to sleep. She glanced at Duncan standing next to her, he looked so calm. Their eyes met and she caught his look of sympathy. She got the feeling that Duncan didn't think Robert would pull through, well she was unable to accept that. He had to be fine, she thought as she lowered her eyes only to see her father watching her lovingly.

"I don't have much time so I'm going to have to be short. Duncan please help her to understand. "

"I will." Duncan said stepping closer to Cassie. This answered his question of whether her father knew about what she was. He watched Cassie closely.

"I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want to lose her." Robert rasped, visibly weakened.

"Dad no matter what it is I love you. Please just tell me. It couldn't be that bad." Cassie said trying to sound brave even though her heart was beating out of control.

"It happened 5 years ago." Robert whispered.

Cassie's mind went back to the day of the accident. She immediately knew that it was something about that day. She had always known something strange had happened that day but she could never piece it together. "The accident, Dad what happened?"Cassie asked softly.

Duncan knew what was coming next. Most of the time when an immortal found out it was when they woke up after knowing that they died. He hoped she was as level headed about this as she had seemed to be about everything else.

"When I found you and your mother you were both dead." There he had said it, now if only he had the strength left to explain it to her, Robert thought sighing heavily.

"What do you mean "we" were dead? You told me I was thrown from the car, that I was knocked unconscious." Cassie said swallowing uncomfortably. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Dad, I saw a file of yours..." She couldn't go on, this couldn't be happening. It was all just a myth, no one lived forever.

"Yes, you are one of them. You are an Immortal, like that man in the file, like your Mother." Robert paused and looked back at Duncan and Duncan nodded at Robert to continue. "Like Duncan." Cassie glanced at Duncan with wide eyes, how could this be, what was he saying, Duncan an Immortal too. Cassie looked back at Robert with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought if you didn't know and I kept you close to me that you would be safe. I knew where all of them were. I knew where we would be safe from them. I thought if no one knew you were immortal, no one would come after you." Robert continued. His breathing was very irregular now. "I know now there is no denying what you are..." Robert said trailing off with exhaustion.

Cassie squeezed his hand tighter. "Please hang on Dad, be strong. I understand! Everything will work out. I love you..." Cassie spurted out in a rush. A sob caught in her throat as Robert took another ragged breath. She didn't understand. She was even more confused now. How could her mother have been an Immortal? She closed her eyes and swayed a little. Everything was becoming a blur. She jumped when Duncan slipped his arm around her waist to support her.

"Duncan, I know you. I've watched you for many years. Promise me you'll take care of her..."

"I promise." Duncan said solemnly.

Robert took another ragged breath. It was over, Cassie would be safe now. He felt a tremendous weight lifted off of his chest. He could be in peace now.

Cassie felt Robert's body shutter. She gripped his hand in desperation and forced the tears back. She had to be strong; he had enough to worry about without thinking she was going to fall apart. She leaned over him and kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "Dad, we have all the time in the world now." She stood back up to see him smiling gently at her.

"My sweet Cassie always the optimist." Robert whispered as he took a deep breath and the buzzers went crazy. Cassie fell over Robert and sobbed into his chest.

"Dad, please hang on. Fight, damn it, fight." Cassie cried as Duncan pulled her away. The nurses and doctors flooded into the room. He put his arms around her and held her tightly.

Cassie buried her head on Duncan's shoulder. She stood there for a long time, clinging to Duncan, listening to the doctors, knowing that it was fruitless. He was gone. She was alone. She pulled herself out of Duncan's arms and without a glance back, left the room.

Duncan let her go. Not only did she have to come to terms with being immortal, she just lost the last of her family. He went back to the waiting room. Joe and Richie both stood up as he came in.

"How is Robert?" Joe asked. Duncan shook his head sadly and Joe sighed. "Where is Cassie?"

"She needed some time alone." Duncan said grabbing his coat. "Joe, I'm sure Cassie would appreciate any help you could be in getting her father's body back to the states for burial."

"Mac, does she know?" Richie asked following him out the door.

"She does now." Duncan said glancing at Richie. "I'm going to go find her. I'll meet you back at her hotel." He pulled his car keys out and tossed them to Richie.

"Sure Mac." Richie said catching them. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, I think we have a lot to talk about, we'll be fine." Duncan said turning to leave.

. "It doesn't get any easier no matter how old you are." Joe said to Richie despondently.

Duncan left the hospital. He stopped outside the doors and wondered where he would find Cassie. She had made the comment on how beautiful Paris was and he had heard her tell Richie she was an architect. He headed to the Cathedral. That would have been the first place Tessa would have wanted to see. Death always brought thoughts of her flooding back. God he missed her, he pushed the memories back. He needed to focus on Cassie right now. He picked up his pace and soon was jogging at a steady pace. She not only was going to need instruction, she was going to need a friend. He hoped that she stayed out of trouble until he could find her. Duncan didn't think that Cassie's father would have ever sent for her if he had thought that she would have been in danger. That brought him back to wondering who had masterminded the kidnapping. Tony sure didn't seem bright enough. This unnamed man that Tony had mentioned might be a problem, especially if it was another Immortal. Well from what he had seen earlier, Cassie could handle herself fairly well. Her father must have put her in some sort of Martial Arts training as soon as he found out she was an Immortal. She was good, he wondered if she could handle a sword. Being as Robert had kept her identity a secret then he wouldn't have thought there was any reason to teach her the Rules. He wondered if that was why he had brought her to Paris in the first place. Robert apparently knew he and Richie were here, he needed someone to teach her. Cassie had said that the doctors had told Robert he was sick. He must have been afraid that he would die and leave her unprotected.

Well Roberts' fears had been well founded, she was left unprotected. Duncan had a big job ahead of him if he were to keep his promise to Robert. Cassie seemed pretty stubborn; he would have to tread softly until he earned her complete trust.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Cassie entered the Cathedral slowly. She felt totally lost and alone. When she had left Duncan she didn't know where she wanted to go but she had to get away from the hospital. Something had drawn her to this place; maybe it was just in the back of her mind what she had read about the Immortal that was a Priest. Cassie stopped at the back of the church to catch her breath; she had run nearly the whole way. She stood in the doorway and gazed at the beauty of the Cathedral. Finally she moved to sit in the last row of pews. Her mother had been a devout Catholic, or though she had thought. Now she wasn't sure of anything. Her mother had been an Immortal, but that didn't make any sense either because she had died. Nothing she had been taught had prepared her for her father telling her she was immortal much less learning her mother had been one. Several years back she had come across some of her father's papers, they were stories of an Immortal, from what she had gathered he was over 2000 years old. Even though she had been fascinated by the different stories about him and wondered if it was true, she had been afraid to ask her father about it. It was just too outrageous. Now she realized that he had left those out for a reason. Not that it had been enough. It still left a lot of questions unanswered. Cassie felt a strange feeling pass over her, the same one she had earlier at the Cafe' with Duncan. Come to think of it she could tell when he was at the warehouse too.

Duncan slid next to her quietly. The minute he had arrived at the Cathedral he had felt her. Cassie had not moved a muscle since he arrived. He slipped his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"I think I felt you come up." She didn't know what else to say, a million thoughts were running through her head all at once. She was so confused by all of this.

"You did, it's a side effect of being an Immortal. You always know when were around." Duncan smiled, she sounded pretty good. At least she wasn't ranting. They sat in silence; Duncan knew she would talk when she was ready. Cassie glanced out of the corner of her eye at Duncan, he was watching her closely.

"Are you making sure I don't go crazy?" She asked a little sarcastically. Duncan didn't answer her but he picked her hand up and raised it to his lips.

Cassie closed her eyes she had to talk it out with someone and there weren't a whole lot of options here. "There was this horrible accident 5 years ago. We were coming home from a shopping trip when this car came out of nowhere and ran us off the road. When I woke up Dad was covering up Mom, I was lying next to her. I remember he looked kind of shocked when I sat up, but I figured it was just because Mom had died. He helped me up to his car and I'll never forget his words, `I don't know how or why this happened, but I promise I will find out.' Everything was so foggy that it just fit when he told me I had hit my head. I just chalked it up to a slight case of amnesia. I never thought to question my father." Cassie said covering her face with her hands to hide her tears. They sat in silence for awhile; Cassie finally wiped the tears away and turned to Duncan. "Duncan I don't understand something. If Mom was an Immortal like Dad said, how did she die?"

"The only way an Immortal can die if from beheading." Duncan wanted to ask her questions about her mother, but he could see that she was clearly distressed by what he had already told her.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Cassie asked looking at Duncan sharply, horrified at the thought. She couldn't remember seeing her mother's body, her Father had covered it up by the time she had come back to life. Robert had insisted on a closed casket. "What was Dad talking about when he said he was trying to keep me safe, safe from what?"

"Other Immortals." Duncan said shortly. He didn't know if she was ready to hear why someone would want to behead an Immortal. He sat in silence next to her wondering where to begin. It had been so many years since he had been taught and Richie hadn't needed to be taught about Immortals.

When Richie had broken into Duncan's shop years ago, he happened to see Duncan and Connor MacLeod fighting with Slan Quince, another Immortal that was after Duncan's head. Unfortunately Richie's natural curiosity got in the way and he couldn't let that initial fight rest. He followed Duncan and Connor to the bridge where they again fought Slan. Richie witnessed Connor falling off the bridge after being shot in the chest with a short spear that Slan had in the end of his sword. Then he watched as Duncan fought and eventually cut Slan's head off. If that hadn't been enough he also witnessed Duncan jumping off the bridge and pulling Connor from the water. Both Duncan and Connor realized that Richie would need watching so Duncan took him in and gave him a job. Over the years Richie had been a witness to many escapades of Duncan's and so when he was killed and became immortal he didn't have too much trouble adjusting. Still every now and then they both had to be reminded of the game. In the end there could only be one.

"I don't know what I want to ask first." Cassie said shaking her head. "And I don't really know if I want to hear it."

"Well we have plenty of time." Duncan said letting a mischievous smile slip. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "One of the first things you need to know is that there are other Immortals out there that only want one thing." He looked at her intensely all the playfulness gone from his voice.

"And what is that." She whispered as she felt a chill run up her spine.

"Your head." Duncan said gravely searching her eyes to make sure it sank in. "But you must remember that you will be safe from Immortals on Holy ground." Duncan thought he would wait till later to explain that there were others that knew that might not respect Holy Ground. Cassie heard the seriousness in his voice but still wasn't sure all of this was real.

"I found some of my father's papers several years ago, although I don't recall reading about any beheadings. Why do these other Immortals want my head, and why don't you." Cassie asked looking at Duncan gravely. She needed to know why she should trust him.

"Well first of all I happen to think your head looks just fine where it is." Duncan said brushing his fingers lightly down her cheek.

"Second." Cassie prompted impatiently not letting him distract her.

Duncan paused frowning a little; she wasn't letting him slide on anything. She wanted to play it straight, maybe that was best way to tell her the rest of this. "This is the time of the Gathering. When an Immortal is defeated by another, he or she receives the others "Quickening". All of the Immortals knowledge and strength is passed to the victor."

"You are kidding..." Cassie said a touch of sarcasm slipping in her voice. Duncan gave her a stern look and she sighed, "This is all too weird." Cassie said shaking her head in disbelief. The way he had said that was so matter of fact. She wondered what else she needed to know besides the only way to die was to have her head chopped off. Cassie wondered if that meant that another immortal had killed her mother. Who else would want to behead her? She wondered how old her mother had really been. She always looked younger than her Father. She supposed her Father had kept records on her like he did that other Immortal she had read about. She wondered just what else her Father had known about these Immortals. There were too many questions that couldn't be answered now. She wondered if they would ever get answered. Finally Cassie came to a decision; she wouldn't get all the answers immediately so enough gloom and doom, there had to be a bright side about this situation. Her Father had always called her the eternal optimist. Cassie glanced at Duncan, he was deep in thought. "Just how old are you?" Cassie asked suddenly changing the subject.

"400 years." Duncan said clearly startled by the question.

"You don't look a day over 300." Cassie said seriously looking him up and down.

Duncan laughed out loud. It should not have surprised him that she could still joke. She seemed to have a lot of surprises up her sleeve. "Why thank you ma'am. I'm flattered. "

Cassie met his eyes and she gazed deeply into them. Now the look he had made sense. He had seen so much, all the history she had just read about, Duncan had lived it. She wondered if he had ever been married. That was her mother's dream for her, to get married and raise a family. Had her mother known she was an Immortal? Here she had thought she was getting to be an old maid. There she went again, the questions just seemed to pile up. She smiled slightly; she wondered when middle age was for an immortal. The Immortal she had read about was 2000 years old, was that normal?

"How do you do it? Watch all your family and friends grow old and die?" Cassie wondered out loud trying to read the look behind his pensive eyes. How many friends and family had he buried?

"The same way everyone else does." Duncan said softly. He started to tell her that they all didn't grow old and die.

Cassie could hear the pain in his voice. It must not have been that long ago that he indeed had lost someone Cassie thought picking up one of Duncan's hands and looking at it. It was so strong and she felt very safe with him this close, but she wondered just how long he would be around. Suddenly she thought of Richie, she remembered the feeling she had gotten from him as she had met him. Were all of his friends immortal and how many immortals were there out there? That didn't make sense either, Joe wasn't immortal. She had been around him a lot and hadn't gotten any kind of weird feeling from him. She also wondered just what Joe's connection was with all of this.

"Duncan, is Richie an immortal?" Cassie asked really already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Duncan said wondering what was going through her head. She was taking all of this really well. She was indeed a remarkable young woman.

"Those papers I told you I read, they were about an Immortal named Damian. Did you know him?" Cassie asked. She felt Duncan stiffen and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Sore subject, she thought. She caught a glimpse of sadness pass over his face. He didn't say anything and she took that as a yes, and she dropped the subject. But she was still curious, from what she had read he was here in Paris, she had wondered if that was who her father was coming to check on.

"Yes he died a while back."Duncan finally said the sadness creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry, from what I read he was a good man." He had been a Catholic priest; she wondered who could have beheaded a Catholic priest.

"Yes he was." Duncan said simply.

"I kind of figured out that Joe isn't immortal. How do you know him?" Cassie asked looking at him curiously.

"It's a long story." Duncan said taking her hand and standing up. "Well we can't hide out here all day. Let me show you some of Paris before you have to go back to the States."

"Duncan, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Cassie asked looking up at Duncan. She saw him looking at her in a curious way.

Duncan paused and wondered if he should tell her about the Watchers now. No tomorrow would be soon enough he decided. He pulled her up and smiled. "Enough questions. I'll answer them all for you later. Right now I think we need a drink."

Cassie looked up at Duncan; he had a determined look on his face. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him now. Well what the hell, she was immortal. And according to Duncan, as long as she kept her head about her she would have a long life ahead of her, "400 years old, boy I bet you know all of the good places." She stood next to him with a small smile on her face. She'd let him off now, but he had a lot of explaining to do. Cassie and Duncan came out of the church to a beautiful sunset. They both stopped and watched in silence. Cassie wondered how many more sunsets she would see. She hoped that she would never lose the feeling of awe at something so beautiful. She glanced at Duncan to see him watching her, she lowered her head blushing.

"So I'm a romantic." Cassie said simply shrugging her shoulders a little.

"And who says I'm not." Duncan said putting his arm around her waist and leading her down the street. "Let me show you Paris."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Duncan showed her some of the night life of Paris. As they walked along the boulevard Cassie understood why they called this the City of Light. Cassie was impressed with the class of night clubs Duncan could get into. She had a feeling she would have never gotten to see this part with her father. Unfortunately the more she thought about her Robert the more she drank. It was a good thing that Duncan was being the perfect gentleman, she was getting pretty drunk.

Duncan pulled Cassie into yet another night club, he swore to her that this was the last stop of the night. A bright neon sign hung above the door, the word LeCasbah flickered on an off. When Cassie walked in the door she felt like she had stepped back in time. The bar had the air of a 40's movies. Posters of Casablanca, and ... plastered the entrance way. Of course Duncan knew the bartender here too, Cassie wondered just how long he had been in Paris. Duncan ordered them a couple of drinks and led her to a cozy table in the corner. The music was a mixture 40's and 50's and Cassie noticed that Duncan seemed right at home with it as well as the more upbeat places they had stopped at previously. Cassie was impressed at how he seemed to be able to blend into whatever situation arose.

"You never did tell me how you know so much about Paris." Cassie said innocently, trying to get Duncan to open up a little more. As much as she wanted to trust Duncan, it was sort of hard when he was being so secretive. Duncan had let her do most of the talking so far by skillfully changing the subject when she would ask a question about him. Well she was still curious and now was as good a time as any to try again. Duncan looked at her through narrowed eyes and Cassie put on her most innocent look.

"No I didn't, did I." Duncan paused wondering what to tell her. Duncan looked at Cassie skeptically. He had made the mistake of mentioning Tessa earlier. Cassie was just so easy to relax around. He wondered if she wasn't nearly as drunk as she seemed. The minute he mentioned Tessa he knew she had seen straight through to his heart. When Cassie had asked about her he had given her a "mind your own business" look and she had dropped the subject only to bring it up later. "Well I guess after a couple of hundred years you get to know a place. It seems like I always end up coming back here. I have a lot of nice memories of Paris." Duncan said downing his drink and signaling the waiter for a refill. "You never did finish telling me about your mother." He said changing the subject back to her again.

"O.K., I get the hint, no more personal questions." Cassie said laughing out loud. At least not until I can sneak another one in. she thought finishing her drink off as the waiter set two more down for them. "Actually, I think I told you everything I know. I hadn't realized just how much I didn't know about her and Dad. Why, do you think you knew her?"

"I don't know, from what you've told me, she and your Father stayed in hiding by moving around a lot. Most likely she changed her name, and maybe even her appearance." Duncan leaned back and studied Cassie. He had tried to steer the conversation in her direction, although she was pretty skilled at getting information out of him. He had also noticed that she seemed to leave out certain things about herself also. She had not once mentioned any relationships she had in the past. She was much too beautiful and smart not to have had dozens of men after her. He watched her as she sipped her drink and watched the couples on the dance floor; she seemed to drift into another world. Suddenly she snapped back to the present.

"Duncan, I had forgotten something." Cassie said excitedly. "The day of the accident, Mom ran into a man that acted like he knew her although he didn't know her name. I thought that was odd and even more so when she told him her name was Katrina Krueger not Catherine Steiger." Cassie watched as Duncan's eyebrows rose in recognition.

"Now that's a name I remember." Duncan said fondly a smile slipping to his lips. Katrina's face snapped back into his mind. She was a beautiful woman; it was a shame that the price Immortals paid was so high. He knew now that he would have to look into this further. After Katrina's first husband's death she had always tried to stay as far away from the game as possible. Duncan wondered how someone had managed to track her down after all these years.

"Well are you going to tell me about her?" Cassie asked excitedly realizing Duncan knew more about her that anyone could. She would love to learn more about this woman that had raised her as her own.

"No, not now…" Duncan said deciding he needed to do some research on Katrina before he told Cassie anything. He saw her frown and stood up. "We're here to relax; we're not going to be too serious tonight." Duncan smiled playfully and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"I don't know, 400 years of practice, I don't think I can't keep up with that." Cassie protested laughing lightly as he swept her into his arms.

"Well you've been keeping up pretty good so far." Duncan whispered in her ear as he spun her around the dance floor. "You know I haven't told you this, but you are beautiful." Duncan suddenly felt giddy as a schoolboy at a dance. He chided himself for drinking too much, but a smile slipped to his lips anyway.

Cassie pulled back a little and looked straight at Duncan a shocked look on her face. "Now that's a classic line if I ever heard one." She couldn't help but smile at him. Duncan's eyes had lightened up and he didn't seem so uptight, of course they were both about three sheets to the wind. "I know I haven't been around for as long as you, but that was not very original."

"Well I'll remember you like original next time." He laughed at her. The tempo of the music slowed down and Duncan pulled her even closer. Cassie didn't object and followed his lead skillfully. "I thought you couldn't keep up." He whispered in her ear. Cassie smiled into his shoulder and she felt her stomach tighten as his warm breath caressed her neck.

"So I have a few secrets, I have a feeling you do to." Cassie said turning her head to break the spell he was weaving over her. She was very attracted to him, but she couldn't trust her feelings in the shape she was in.

Cassie had avoided any entanglements over the years, after the first couple of times she thought she was in love and then was forced to leave when the family moved. She forced herself to keep her relationships strictly platonic, although sometimes that in itself was a struggle. It had been almost a year since she had been involved with anyone, since just before her brother had died. The man's name was Christopher, he worked with her father and Cassie knew that the more time she spent with him the harder she was falling for him, so she broke it off before either of them got hurt. When Colin had died, she and her father had moved on quickly. She knew then it had been for the best. She often thought about Chris and wondered what he was up to. She knew he had loved her, but she just couldn't commit to anyone, it hurt too badly when she had to leave him. With her family had always been number one. She sighed a little, now she was glad that she hadn't committed to him. What would his life have been like living with an Immortal? She wondered how her parents had handled it.

Duncan could feel the change in Cassie as they danced another sad memory no doubt. He had been there more than once and he knew it was better not to dwell on it. He caught her closer to him and impulsively brushed his lips to the nape of her neck.

Cassie snapped back to the present a knot catching in her stomach as the touch of his lips sent shivers down her back. She turned and caught Duncan with the strangest look in his eyes. "A penny for your thoughts." she said smiling at him playfully, pulling herself out of the slums she had worked herself into again.

"It'll cost you more than that, you know inflation." Duncan said twirling her around skillfully. He couldn't get over her mood swings, it had just seemed like she had lost her best friend and now...

Cassie laughed out loud. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Duncan dipped her gently and pulled her back to her feet. Cassie felt her heart skip a beat. Their eyes locked and Cassie said seriously, "Don't you let anyone in?"

"No." Duncan whispered leaning toward her his lips capturing hers before she could say anything else. He couldn't resist, she was so refreshing, so unpredictable. It started as an innocent kiss, but the minute their lips touched something changed. Cassie's felt electricity between them and her arms went around Duncan's neck and she entwined her fingers in his hair. His lips devoured hers and they never heard the music stop. Duncan pulled back suddenly and looking intensely into Cassie's face, a gentle smile on his lips. He reached up a touched her cheek. If it had been another time another place he thought to himself.

"I think we'd better be getting back to the Hotel." He said breaking the mood and leading Cassie back to the table.

Cassie hadn't been ready for the reaction she'd had to his kiss. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to overwhelm her like Duncan was doing right now. She was still flustered as Duncan slipped his jacket over her shoulders and led her outside. The cool air seemed to calm her down a little and they walked in silence for several blocks. 'But it was just an innocent kiss wasn't it? She thought. She wondered why Duncan had looked so sad. Surely he didn't think she was falling for him! No entanglements that was her motto. Too much was changing in her life for her to get attached to someone this quickly. He was good looking...

"Duncan..." Cassie really didn't know what to say, but she couldn't stand his silence. He still didn't answer her and she finally stopped, enough was enough.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked stopping and turning around to face her.

"What did I do now? You are so damn moody!" Cassie watched as his eyebrows shot up and he put an innocent look on his face. Angering her even more she ranted on. "What happened to let's just have some fun? You know my day hasn't been so great either." Cassie said putting her hands on her hips. There she went letting her temper lead her. Well she doubted that she was very convincing, she was not very steady on her feet right now. The amused look on Duncan's face really irritated her. "And just what the hell are you looking at?" she growled at him reaching out to steady herself against the building as the lights seemed to blur around her.

Duncan stepped up and took her hand. "Are you through?" he asked smiling at her. She was definitely one of a kind.

Cassie steadied herself against Duncan and suddenly realized just how silly she must seem. She started to giggle. "God Duncan, I'm so drunk." she said trying to catch her breath.

"No kidding? Well, I'm not in the greatest shape either." Duncan said flagging down a cab. "Come on silly; let's get back to the hotel. I have a feeling Richie and Joe are going to be pretty mad at us."

It was after midnight when the two of them stumbled into Cassie's hotel room.

"Shhh…." Duncan said laughing. "You're going to wake up Richie." He caught Cassie as she stumbled into his arms. The lights came on and they both tried to stand up straighter and look innocent.

"I think we woke someone." Cassie said giggling.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Joe asked angrily coming toward them. Richie was behind him rubbing his eyes. "Do you know what time it is? I have been worried sick about you!"

"What's the matter can't a guy take a girl out on the town anymore?" Duncan asked innocently trying to help Cassie out of his jacket and trying to support her too.

Joe looked at the both of them and said "Duncan are you drunk?" Joe's voice showed his dismay. He hadn't seen Duncan drunk a dozen times since he'd been watching him and only a couple since they'd become friends.

"Who me?" Duncan asked trying to sound offended.

Cassie swayed a little more into Duncan and tried to be serious. It just wasn't going to happen, as soon as she and Duncan looked at each other they burst out laughing.

"Cassie, not you too?" Joe asked coming over to the two of them.

"Well I wanted to see Paris." Cassie said pouting at Joe. "Duncan, can we die of hangovers?" she asked trying to straighten up as Joe grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor. The room was spinning and Cassie closed her eyes until she felt strong arms lift her and carry her to the bed.

Richie was fully awake now and thoroughly enjoying himself. He didn't get a chance to see Mac in this shape very often at all. He saw Cassie waver against Joe and swept her up before she crashed to the floor "Well I don't know about Duncan, but I have had some terrible hangovers. Luckily they don't last as long as they used to." Richie said laying her on the bed. Duncan stumbled toward them and slid to the floor at the foot of the bed. Joe helped Cassie out of her shoes and she fell back on the bed muttering something about her mother. He smiled fondly at her.

"Well Richie, she's out cold." Joe said turning to see Richie covering Duncan up on the floor. He had sunk down at the foot of the bed as was sound asleep. "I guess we're through baby-sitting for the night. I think I'm going to retire. Come on, I've got a room across the hall. I have a feeling their not going to feel too good in the morning." Joe said slapping Richie on the back.

"This was probably good for the both of them. Mac was certainly in need of some relaxation." Richie said smiling. Wasn't it like Mac to end up with the pretty girl, Richie thought as he followed Joe out locking the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Duncan woke up lying on the floor. Wow what a night he thought to himself. He hadn't gotten that drunk in a long time. He pushed himself off the floor and sat on the end of the bed. He looked back at Cassie, she looked so innocent. He hoped that when she woke up she could handle what life had dealt her. He stood up and decided to jump in the shower. She didn't look like she was going to wake up for awhile yet.

Cassie woke in a cold sweat, and sat up quickly, disoriented, the nightmare still vivid in her mind. She had been running toward Colin. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. When she got to him he turned around only this time it wasn't Colin, it was the man that had been at the mall the day her mother had been killed. He was brandishing a jeweled sword, waving it wildly at her. She groaned and wondered if everything else been a dream too. Nothing like this happened in real life, did it? She heard the shower quit and frowned, who would be in the shower. She looked around the room and caught sight of Duncan's jacket on the end of the bed. Suddenly, remembering where she was she fell back on the bed.

Duncan came out of the bathroom and saw Cassie pulling a pillow over her head. "O.K. I caught you, come on it's time to get up. We have a lot to do today."

Cassie peeked out from under the pillow to see Duncan standing at the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around him. She pulled the pillow back over her face. What a way to wake up, he must not realize just how attractive he was. She heard him move toward her and she sat up and threw the pillow at him. It hit him square in the chest. He caught it skillfully. "Go away. I don't want to do anything today." Cassie said trying to look angry. Duncan threw the pillow back at her and she caught it in front of her. She swung her feet off the bed as Duncan came toward her. The last thing she could remember from last night was coming into the room and Richie telling her that hangovers didn't last too long. She put her head in her hands and she felt Duncan's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked gently.

Before she could answer she felt wave nausea pass over her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she shivered when she realized that it was the feeling of another immortal close by. Cassie froze when she heard a key turning in the door lock.

When Cassie looked up at Duncan he saw the fear in her eyes. In two steps he had grabbed his jacket and pulled his sword out. He pulled her up off the bed and shoved her toward the bathroom. Before the door opened there was a commotion in the hallway and Duncan heard Richie's voice. He jerked the door open to see Richie trying to calm down the maid. Both Richie and the maid turned around startled. Duncan quickly pulled his sword back behind his back. As Cassie stepped close to him to look over his shoulder at the ruckus the maid was making he pressed the sword into her hands and she skillfully swung it under her arm.

Duncan stepped forward and quickly told the maid in French that there had been a mistake and for her to go on to the next room that they didn't need their room cleaned. After she gave Duncan an appreciative look she moved down the hallway shaking her head and muttering something in French about crazy Americans.

"Richie, I keep telling you you're going to have to learn French if you plan on staying in Paris." Duncan said teasing Richie. Duncan turned around as he stepped back into the room and ended up standing directly in front of Cassie.

Richie slipped by them wondering what was going on with Cassie. She had a strange look on her face. He looked at Duncan with a question but before he could ask what was going on Cassie handed Duncan his sword and quickly moved away from him.

Duncan took the sword from Cassie and noticed she still seemed a little uncomfortable. Catching Richie's curious look he shook his head, and stashed his sword in his jacket. Cassie had looked terrified when she had felt Richie in the hallway. He watched as she went over to the window and fidgeted nervously.

Cassie had thought that the attraction she had felt for Duncan last night had been from the drinking, but now she wasn't so sure. Every time she touched him she could feel the electricity between them. Everything was happening so fast, nothing made sense. She shouldn't be having such strong feelings about a total stranger. The thought crossed her mind that she was definitely not in the right frame of mind to be trying to sort out any kind of feelings. She knew she wasn't exactly sure what she felt about Duncan but she did know that she didn't like the "calling cards" Immortals had. When she had 'felt' Richie in the hallway, not knowing it was him was a terrifying feeling. What if it had been someone that had come for their heads?

"Is that what it's like every time one of you shows up? Do you wonder every time if it will be the last?" Cassie asked in a small voice. She didn't turn around. She didn't want them to see the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

Duncan and Richie looked at each other. Duncan hadn't had that thought in a long time. He supposed that he had been doing this so long that it never crossed his mind anymore. He just did what he had to do. By the look on Richie's face he knew the thought passed over him also.

"Listen Mac, I'm going to get out of here. Joe is waiting for me downstairs for breakfast. Richie said quietly, looking between Duncan and Cassie. "Should I tell him you'll be down later?" Richie asked going to the door. He sure couldn't answer her questions. He didn't know the answers yet himself. He'd let Mac handle this one.

"Sure we'll be down a little later." Duncan said grabbing some clothes. Duncan pulled his pants on and went over to Cassie. The sunlight was gleaming off her silky auburn tousled hair. He wanted to reach over run his fingers through it. He glanced over at her and saw tears rolling down the side of her flushed face. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and felt her shaking. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. It wouldn't be hard to keep his promise to her father, what would be hard would be to keep his feelings in line. She had indeed gotten to him. He didn't know whether he wanted to protect her or make love to her.

"Duncan, I don't know if I can handle this." Cassie said her voice breaking, betraying her emotional state. "All I wanted was a normal life. You know a family, white picket fence, that sort of thing." she stuttered between sobs.

Duncan pulled back a little so he could see her tear stained face. When she turned her head to keep from looking at him he gently turned it back and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Instead I'm mourning my brother, now my Father." Cassie said softly shaking her head in disbelief. "Before Colin died, I at least had sort of a life. You know a job, friends, a, a..." Cassie stopped in mid sentence looking at Duncan with a blush, realizing she had almost mentioned Chris, for some reason it seemed strange to mention Chris to Duncan. She lowered her eyes and sighed hoping he didn't press her on what was left unsaid.

Duncan heard the exasperation in her voice, although he also caught the way she had stopped from telling him something. Well it wasn't as if he didn't have a few things he couldn't talk about well. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Duncan said softly. "A lot has happened in the last few months. A normal person much less an Immortal would have problems with most of what you have found out. Give yourself a chance."

Cassie met his eyes and saw just how serious he was. He certainly had more faith in her than she did. Cassie locked her eyes with his and took a deep breath. "Duncan, how did this happen? Why me? Is it because of Mom? Am I this way because of her?" Cassie asked searching his eyes for answers, but she just got more questions. She reached up and touched his face a tingle passing through her fingertips. She could see the concern in his smoky eyes and something else, something he was trying to hide.

"I can't answer that. I just know what I was taught over the years." Duncan took her hand and kissed it gently. If she only knew what a spell she was weaving over him. Her jade green eyes were filled with despair and he knew this was not the time. He had to have his mind clear. He decided then it would be on his own turf, where he could concentrate, not here in this hotel room. "There's still a lot we need to talk about, but later. Go take a shower now and we'll go meet Joe and Richie downstairs." Duncan turned away and buttoned his shirt. If he stood there much longer neither of them would make it for breakfast.

Cassie's stomach tightened as watched Duncan move across the room. It was almost as if he had hypnotized her, she felt her head swimming and forced herself to move toward the bathroom. A cold shower is what she needed right now. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it closing her eyes. Too much was happening too fast. She had to get a grip on things. She thought back to what she had been taught about taking control of a situation and not letting it control you. Well she had just thrown all of her training right out the window. She started undressing thinking that her Master had never told her how to handle finding out that you are Immortal. She still wasn't sure just what that really meant. She wondered just what this attraction was that she had for Duncan. She didn't feel that way about Richie, so she figured that it wasn't just because he was an Immortal like her. One thing was sure; she thought firmly, she would definitely get her feelings under control before she left this room.

Duncan listened to the shower start and he pulled out the address that Cassie had written down and looked at it. He needed to make sure that Horten was indeed dead. Horten had come back twice and he had to make sure that he hadn't come back a third time. He would take Cassie down to breakfast and make sure Joe and Richie could keep an eye on her. He had hoped with the arrest of Tony that she would be safe for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Duncan and Cassie entered the restaurant downstairs a little while later. Duncan watched Cassie's reaction when they 'felt' Richie as they had walked through the door. She had stopped suddenly but the look of terror was gone. In its place was one of thoughtfulness.

Cassie felt Richie the minute they walked into the room, she had steeled herself for the feeling of nausea and it wasn't a shock this time. Instead she let the feeling flow over her and through her. She wondered if each Immortal had a different feel or if it was just a common reaction. She looked at Duncan and smiled.

"Afraid I'd freak out?" She asked linking her arm in his. "Well you should have been." she chided. "After this morning I wasn't sure how I would react."

"I was." Duncan said firmly, he led her to Joe and Richie's table. Both Joe and Richie stood up smiling.

Cassie could see by Richie's reaction that she looked fine and Joe seemed to breathe a sigh of relief to see her somewhat composed.

"I'm sorry we're so late, a lady's prerogative you know." Cassie said going over and kissing Joe on the cheek. "Remember, I'm always late." Cassie said sitting down in the seat Duncan held for her.

"Can I order you something for breakfast?" Joe asked waving for a waiter.

"I'm not really hungry..." Cassie said only to be interrupted by Duncan.

"I don't want to hear that, I'm famished. I'll order for you." Duncan said picking up the menu. He quickly ordered for the two of them and Cassie wondered how they could ever eat everything he ordered.

"Cassie, we've got to take care of some business today. Do you feel up to it?" Joe asked covering her hand with his.

"Of course Joe, I appreciate everything you've done so far." Cassie said gripping his hand. "I guess I need to arrange for Fathers' body to be shipped to the States. He would want to be buried next to Mom." Cassie said her voice a little shaky.

"Sweetie, I took the liberty of arranging that yesterday. I hope you don't mind?" Joe said softly. "All we need to do today is to pack your Fathers' things and we can fly back ourselves. Duncan, Richie tells me you were planning on returning to the states for awhile. Do you want me to arrange tickets for you too? I thought we would catch the late flight out this evening."

"That's fine with me, what about you Richie?"

"That's fine with me, what did you have planned for today?" Richie asked Duncan as he continued to eat.

"Actually I need to take care of something before we leave, that will give me plenty of time." Duncan said sipping on his coffee.

Duncan was up to something, Cassie could see it in his eyes. "Thanks Joe, I don't know what I would have done without you." Cassie said turning to look at Joe. He had caught Duncan's look too. Before either of them could question him the waiter brought the food. Cassie looked at Duncan through narrowed eyes and he smiled innocently back.

Duncan avoided Cassie's look by focusing on his breakfast. She was much too good at reading body language for her own good. Duncan hoped Richie would understand that he needed to do this alone. He would feel a lot better if Richie stayed with Cassie. He didn't think an Immortal was behind this, but now a days there was really no telling. Cassie would be too vulnerable to be left alone, at least until he could explain the rest of what she needed to know to survive and could test her skill with a sword.

"Tell me something Cassie." Duncan said between bites of his omelet. "I noticed how well you handled yourself with those thugs, just what kind of martial arts training have you had?"

Cassie looked up at Duncan surprised at the change in subject. "Well I'm a Third Degree Black Belt. Mom and Dad arranged for me to be in Karate classes while I was in grade school." She looked at Joe and then at Richie, she could tell that they apparently knew something that she didn't. "Why do you ask?" She looked at Duncan and he sat back with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Duncan, I don't know what all you've told her, but she's going to have to learn about us and I would say the sooner the better." Richie said when he saw Duncan hesitating.

Joe looked between Duncan and Richie. If they didn't tell her he would. Now that she knew she was an Immortal the more she knew the better she would be able to protect herself, her Father couldn't do it anymore.

"This isn't a good place to talk. When I get back, we'll sit down and talk. She's going to have a lot to learn." Duncan said wiping his mouth and pushing his plate back. He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "The main thing you need to know right now is not to trust any other Immortal until either Joe, Richie or I tell you that it's O.K., it could prove to fatal." Duncan said seriously.

"Do you understand?" Duncan asked when she didn't say anything.

Cassie didn't know what to say. This was the second time he had said other Immortals were dangerous. She looked from Duncan to Richie to Joe. They all had the same serious look on their faces. "I don't understand." she said looking back at Duncan. "But I owe you quite a bit so I'll listen. Just don't wait too long to explain, I'm not very patient. Just ask Joe." She was beginning to think that it was fortunate Duncan had been the first immortal she had run across. If he hadn't been, she would quite probably be dead now.

Duncan pushed his chair back and stood up. "Fair enough, now if you don't mind sticking close to Richie and Joe, I need to go take care of something. I won't be gone too long."

"Mac, let me come with you." Richie said with a good idea where he was going. They were both pretty sure Horten was dead, but they had been sure before too.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with Cassie. Besides, I need to put the car in storage. I won't be that long." He wouldn't mind Richie's company, but he wouldn't worry about Cassie if Richie was here to take care of her.

"Duncan, don't I need to go to the police station and file a report?" Cassie asked remembering that he had told the police that she would come down at a later time.

"I took care of that yesterday. Tony and Greg are going to be sitting in jail for quite awhile." Duncan said slipping his coat on.

Cassie watched him with a little apprehension, she had gotten him into this mess and now she had a feeling that he was going out to take care of whoever had planned this whole fiasco.

After Duncan left Cassie went with Joe to get her Father's room key. After Joe did some explaining the manager turned it over with his apologies and condolences. The three of them went upstairs to the room next to Cassie's.

"Richie you go first." Joe said taking the key from Cassie.

Richie pulled his sword from under his coat and unlocked the door. Richie pushed the door open cautiously. He had a bad feeling, although there wasn't an immortal causing it this time. The room looked like world war three had hit. Richie checked out all the rooms to make sure no one still was hanging around. "It's all clear. Whoever did this is long gone." Richie said putting his sword back into his coat.

"Did what?" asked Cassie as she stepped into the room and looked around shocked. Who would do this? Cassie wondered. What was her Father doing that was so important that someone would go to all this trouble? Her Fathers' laptop computer was laying in the floor upside-down. Cassie went over and picked it up. She figured if they had been after what was on this they would have taken it. They must not have been able to get anything from it. Well he did usually keep all his files on discs. She turned and looked around the room. Surely if they had been here they were gone by now.

"While we're cleaning up this mess, let's see if we can find any discs. Dad almost always kept his files on disc." Cassie said grabbing one of the suitcases and throwing it on the bed.

Richie and Joe looked at each other with raised eyebrows. She was sure taking this in stride. Joe didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. He smiled and followed Cassie to the bed to help her go through Robert's suitcase.

An hour later they still hadn't had any luck finding any discs or any written notes. Either whoever had ransacked the room had gotten everything or her Father had hidden them expertly.

"Well I guess we might as well finish packing this stuff up, he apparently either hid them very well or someone already has them." Cassie said her frustration sounding in her voice. She plopped down on the bed. She hoped that maybe when she got home she would find something about her mother. She watched Richie go to the computer and turn it on.

"Cassie you sure were great at getting that address, you reckon there is anything on this?" Richie asked looking over his shoulder at her.

Surely he hadn't left anything on there. "Joe" Cassie said frowning in concentration.

"What sweetie." Joe asked sitting next to her on the bed. He was a little worried about her. She was taking all this pretty calmly, when it sunk in it was really going to be a shock.

"Do you remember Dad ever saving anything on the hard drive?" Cassie asked going over to the computer.

"No, he was always telling everyone that he was afraid someone would be able to access his files. Whenever he brought me discs he would tell me not to lose them because he had deleted the original." Joe said watching her sit down at the table where she had set it.

"Well that's what he always told me too..." Cassie said staring at the screen.

"Do you think he might have kept them after all?" Richie asked sitting on the edge of the table.

"Well, you know I wouldn't put it past him." Joe said coming to stand behind Cassie. "But how in the world would you find them, it could take forever."

"I guess I have forever." Cassie said thoughtfully. She felt Joe's hand on her shoulder. He gave it a squeeze and she smiled.

"Well don't be disappointed if you can't get in, Robert was a genius on the computer."

"Yea, but don't forget he taught me everything he knew." Cassie said stubbornly. Joe leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on Richie. Let's finish packing up while the genius goes to work." Joe said leaving Cassie to try to break into her Fathers computer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duncan arrived at the address that Cassie had written down for him. It was in a very prominent part of town. He wondered just how much damage Horten had done to Joe's organization. Joe had told him that Horten had gotten into the computers and was transferring money in large sums. Well apparently he had transferred quite a bit. Duncan sat across the street watching to see if anyone was stirring. Finally he decided that no one was home. He went to the door and knocked loudly. When no one answered he discretely picked the lock and let himself in.

Duncan looked around, the place was a mess. Apparently someone was interested in something that Horten had. He started sifting through the mess to see if he could figure out who had done this or if anything indicated that Horten was still alive. After about an hour of fruitless searching Duncan decided either Horten covered his tracks well or someone had already taken any information that could have led to any Immortals. As far as he could tell Horten hadn't been back here. Duncan didn't believe in ghosts, but he wondered just how long Horten was going to haunt him. He started downstairs when he heard the door open. He immediately knew that it was another Immortal. Duncan pulled his sword from under his jacket and cautiously made his way downstairs. When he got to the bottom a man jumped out and faced him brandishing his sword.

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." Duncan said raising his sword in front of him.

"Well Duncan MacLeod, I'm Martin Stauffer and I believe you are in the wrong place at the wrong time and I am going to take your head." He said lustily lunging at Duncan.

Duncan smiled wickedly. "O.K. come on and try." he said as he skillfully deflected Martin's sword. Duncan wondered just what he was doing here. He knew he hadn't been followed. He needed to get some information out of this Martin Krueger before he cut his head off. Duncan continued to parry with him as he backed up the stairs.

"Just how do you know Horten?" Duncan asked him through gritted teeth as he spun around to deflect another blow. He had reached the top of the stairs and jumped back out of Martin's way as he swung haphazardly at Duncan. Martin stumbled as he missed Duncan and it gave Duncan time to assess the situation. He could see the hate and anger in Martins face. He didn't figure he could reason with him. If he could just find out if he was in any way connected to Robert and Cassie.

"Well, you're pretty good Highlander." Martin growled as he advanced on Duncan.

That statement caught Duncan slightly off guard. "You have an advantage, you know me but I don't know you." Duncan said meeting him in the center of the room, sword poised for action. "I guess Horten was a pretty good source of information for you." Duncan said swinging his sword to meet Martins. "Well it's too bad that you won't be getting anymore. He seems to have had an accident with a knife." Duncan said as he shoved Martin backwards. If Horten and his minions were supplying information to an Immortal it wouldn't be the first time. Martin came at Duncan with renewed vigor and Duncan kept his cool and parried with him.

"Well that's where you're mistaken. I got a call just yesterday telling me where to find you." Martin said lunging at Duncan and catching his arm enough to draw blood.

Duncan spun quickly out of his way and met Martin's sword with a vengeance. Yesterday, was it a coincidence that Tony had kidnapped Cassie yesterday? Did he call Martin and tell him he had found Duncan?

"You're slipping Highlander." Martin taunted as he fended off Duncan's blows.

Duncan looked at Martin closely. He could see the hate simmering in Martin's eyes and he realized that he probably wouldn't be getting any answers from him. He continued to advance on Martin and in a quick flick of his sword he managed to knock his sword out of his hand.

"Now who's slipping?" Duncan said sarcastically. "Now just who is it that is keeping you informed of my whereabouts?" Duncan rested the tip of his sword at Martin's neck, applying just enough pressure to make sure he knew he wasn't joking.

Martin grabbed Duncan's sword and shoved it away from him, he then turned and crashed through the window behind him.

Duncan looked out the window and watched as he got up off the ground. He stood and shoved his bleeding hand into his coat pocket and turned to look up at Duncan. He saluted Duncan arrogantly and turned and fled down the street.

They had finished packing over an hour ago and Richie had sacked out on the bed. Cassie glanced over her shoulder at him. She was still in front of the computer trying to break Robert's password. She sighed loudly and sat back in her chair frustrated. Joe had come over to see how she was coming along and now he rubbed her shoulders and Cassie smiled up at him gratefully.

"I guess he hid it better than I thought." Cassie said closing the computer.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You knew what a stickler for security Robert was." Joe said patting her consolingly.

Cassie looked at her watch and wondered again if Duncan was all right. Richie sure didn't seem worried. "I wonder what is keeping..." Before she had finished her sentence both she and Richie felt the presence of another Immortal close by. Cassie jumped up knocking the chair over and Joe grabbed her arm to steady her. She caught herself holding her breath as Richie moved quietly to the door.

Richie jumped up from the bed and pulled his sword out. "One can never be too safe, it might not be Duncan." Richie whispered at Cassie and Joe's questioning looks.

"Hey Richie, it's me." Duncan said through the door, knowing instinctively that Richie would be standing behind the door ready to take off someone's head. Sometimes Richie was too eager, but in this case he was glad when Richie opened the door with his sword drawn. If Martin wasn't just blowing off steam and someone was watching them, they all needed to be on their toes.

"What took you so long? Was there trouble?" Richie asked closing the door behind Duncan.

Cassie let her breath out slowly when she heard Duncan's voice. She noticed immediately as he stepped through the door that he looked a little disheveled and she started toward him.

"Well I ran into someone..." He paused and started to pull his coat off not thinking about his bloody shirt sleeve. "Joe, have you ever heard of an immortal named Martin Stauffer?"

Cassie froze and looked at Duncan startled. She had heard that name, the man at the mall. "You've been hurt." Cassie said the worry evident in her voice. She had started to tell him she knew Martin's name, but when she noticed that he had been hurt, the name was forgotten for now. She went toward him eyes riveted to the bloody slashed shirt sleeve.

"It's nothing." Duncan said watching in amusement as she hurried over to check his arm. "I'm telling you it's O.K." Duncan said smiling as Cassie frowned at him and gently pulled the bloody sleeve away from the wound.

Cassie gasped as she saw a completely healed wound. She stepped back from Duncan and looked at her bloody hands. That much blood. It had to have been a massive wound. Cassie felt her heart rushing out of control and suddenly felt lightheaded. Was this what she had become? It hadn't occurred to her that she could be hurt, much less heal so quickly. As a matter of fact she had tried not to think of it at all. She unintentionally backed up as Duncan took a step toward her. Screaming in her mind was the thought that she was a freak. She closed her eyes and immediately felt a pair of strong arms go around her.

Duncan stepped forward and grabbed Cassie and pulled her into his arms. He felt her involuntarily stiffen. "Cassie, look at me."

"Duncan..." It came out a whisper. Cassie's head was spinning and she was still afraid to open her eyes.

"Don't give up on me yet, you've hung in there this long." Duncan said shaking her a little. She was as pale as a ghost and he felt her go limp. He swept her up in his arms as her legs gave out under her.

"Duncan is she going to be all right?" Joe asked his voice laced with worry as Duncan laid the now unconscious Cassie gently on the bed.

"Sure. Richie, get me a cold rag." Duncan said sitting next to Cassie on the bed. He reached over and pushed Cassie's hair off her forehead and smiled at Joe. "I guess it has finally sunk in just what has happened to her. I figured it would hit her pretty hard when she realized just what was going on."

"I certainly hope she can accept this, I'd hate to lose her." Joe said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. Joe knew what a shock it could be for a mortal to find out what it meant to be an Immortal.

Richie came back in and handed Duncan the rag frowning. "She's been all right all day that is up until she saw the blood on your shirt." Richie sat on the foot of the bed. "Do you suppose she didn't realize what was actually happening? You know, I was rather nosy, I saw it all going on before it happened to me."

"I'm not sure what she thought. She's coming around now..."

Cassie moaned and put her hand to her forehead. She felt sick and when she opened her eyes and when she saw the three of them watching her anxiously she closed her eyes again.

"Come on Cassie, it's going to be fine." Joe said picking up her hand and holding it tightly.

Cassie gripped Joe's hand, hers still a little shaky, and opened her eyes again. "I'm O.K. now." she said lowly. She looked up at Joe, avoiding Duncan's look. She could almost feel him watching her. Joe was smiling at her but she could see the worried expression on his face. Cassie sat up slowly. She was still a little woozy but her head was starting to clear. "I'm not sure what brought that on, but I can't ever remember fainting before."

Duncan got up from the bed with a look of amusement on his face. Cassie still didn't look at him, it seemed like the more she needed him the further away she pushed herself. Well he had been to that point of not wanting to really know what was going on too. When Connor had found him, he was in bad shape. It had taken quite awhile for Connor to straighten him out and he sure made it hard on Connor. It had been many years since he had first found out he was immortal, but he still remembered the feelings.

Cassie felt Duncan get up and now reluctantly looked up at him. He met her eyes and she could see the deep understanding in them. Duncan extended his hand to her she felt her cheeks redden slightly, damn she was going to have to learn to control her feelings, she thought as she felt herself unconsciously taking it. She stood up a little unsteady at first, but her strength returned more quickly than she had expected.

"You had us pretty scared for a minute." Joe said coming around to stand next to her and Duncan.

"I'm not usually that queasy." Cassie said ducking her head to hide her red face. "Well, Duncan, you can't run around in a bloody shirt. Let me get you one of Dad's for now." Cassie said pulling her hand out of Duncan's and going over to her father's suitcase.

Duncan and Richie exchanged glances smiling at each other. Well she had recovered quickly enough. Cassie turned and tossed a shirt to Duncan and he caught it heading to the bathroom to clean up his arm. .

"Joe what time does the plane leave tonight?" Duncan asked sticking his head out of the bathroom as he quickly changed shirts.

"About 8 O'clock. Why?"

"Well there is something that Richie and I need to show Cassie. Is it all right if we meet you at the airport? Can you handle getting all of Cassie's luggage and her father's there?"

"Wait a minute, I'm not even packed." Cassie said protesting. "What's the hurry anyway?"

"Well if someone is watching us, then I want you to be prepared. I also think until I think you're ready you don't need to be out of either mine or Richie's sight."

Cassie sat down on the bed in exasperation her temper flaring suddenly.

"Well just what if I tell you I think I can take care of myself!" She didn't know what was going on, but she had about had enough of it. She still felt queasy at the knowledge that she was really immortal much less that the only way she could die was to have her head cut off. Suddenly she had a thought, what if this Martin that Duncan had run across was looking for her, what if he had killed her mother.

"Cassie, you really need to listen to Duncan. I promise you he knows what it best right now."

Cassie looked up at Joe frowning. She looked around him at Duncan and Richie and their expressions were just a serious. Her heart sank, whatever was going on must be bigger than she had imagined.

"Cassie for your own good, please don't fight him on this."

Cassie heard the desperation in Joe's voice. She stood up and took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm just so used to taking care of myself..."

"I know sweetie, just be patient. I really don't want to bury you alongside of your father. Stay close to Duncan or Richie, please."

Cassie kissed Joe on the cheek. "For you I will." Cassie whispered in Joe's ear. She saw him smile slightly and she turned to Duncan. "O.K. just what do we do now."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Cassie followed Richie and Duncan onto a barge. From the outside it looked like any other barge parked along the Seine. Duncan held the door open for her and she followed Richie in. She stopped just inside the door with her eyes wide. The inside was definitely different from the other barges. She felt Duncan's hands on her shoulders. She turned to smile at him.

"Well you've got me this time. I don't know what I expected, but this wasn't it."

"It's home, part of the time anyway." Duncan said as Cassie moved out of the way to let him by. "We just need to get a few things, and then I want to make one more stop." Duncan said pulling duffel out from a chest. Richie had gone into a room off of the main room. Cassie looked around the room. She noticed a picture of a beautiful woman sitting on the bookcase and she went over to look at it. She picked it up and was startled when Duncan gently took it out of her hands. Their eyes met and Cassie knew immediately that this was the woman that he had loved and lost.

"Tessa?"

Duncan had been looking at the picture and now looked at Cassie suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

"I just guessed. I knew you didn't want to talk about her the other night. She is very beautiful. Does she know you are immortal?" Cassie asked trying to break the tension in the air.

Duncan turned around without answering. He didn't know why, she seemed to be able to read things about him he would rather not talk about. He slipped the picture in his duffel and zipped it up.

Cassie shook her head. Well he sure was touchy about that subject. Well she had no right to judge, she still couldn't talk about Christopher. He had been one of the few men in her life that she had felt such a connection with. She went over and looked out the porthole. From here she could see the Cathedral. It was beautiful. She hoped that one day she could come back and visit Paris without having so much unhappiness following her. She didn't hear Duncan come up behind her until he spoke.

"It is a beautiful view isn't it."

"Yes, I hope I get a chance to come back someday." Cassie said quietly. They stood in silence. Cassie could hear Richie moving around in the back room. She felt Duncan shift behind her.

"I'm sorry." Duncan said softly over her shoulder. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you." It wasn't like him to worry about what other people thought, but he felt like for some reason that Cassie could understand what he had felt for Tessa.

"No I shouldn't have been so nosy." Cassie said. It was one of her faults, she wanted to know about everything, and she didn't want to wait to find out.

"She was a very special woman. I loved her very much." Duncan finally said softly. He didn't know where to even begin. She had been his life for so long, it had been almost impossible to go on without her.

Cassie caught the inflection. "Was?" She asked looking at Duncan curiously. She must have died.

Duncan and Cassie turned around as Richie came in and threw his duffel on the couch. "Well for what it's worth I guess I'm ready." He looked at Duncan and Cassie knowing he had interrupted something. He excelled at that.

"Good, we need to make another stop." Duncan said grateful for Richie's interruption this time. He grabbed his duffel and headed out the door.

Cassie sat in the front seat of Duncan's car in silence. She had been lost in thought when they pulled up in front of a warehouse. Cassie looked over at Duncan for an explanation but he just got out with Richie quickly following out of the back seat. Cassie got out and followed them in the door and was surprised when Duncan turned the lights on and she was surrounded by crates with MACLEOD stamped on them. She looked around at all the crates some of them looked like they hadn't been opened in years.

"You know, I always love to come here." Richie said linking his arm with Cassie's. She had stopped mainly because she was dumbfounded. She couldn't count the number of crates and some of the things that she could see looked ancient.

"I guess I never gave it any thought of what one did with 400 years of stuff." Cassie said allowing Richie to lead her further into the warehouse.

Duncan had gone straight to a crate and proceeded to pry the top off.

"How does he know where everything is?" Cassie whispered to Richie as they watched him dig through the crate. She felt like she was in a museum.

"Don't ask me, I sure wouldn't be able to keep up with it all." Richie said plopping down on the nearest unopened crate.

Duncan turned around holding a sleek sword. "This belonged to an old friend of mine." Duncan said as he held it out to Cassie. He watched as Cassie came over to look at it more closely. He was holding it flat in his hands and he smiled as she ran her hand softly over the hilt and up onto the blade.

"It's beautiful." Cassie whispered looking up at Duncan. "It must be over 100 years old."

"It's 250 years old. I want you to have it." Duncan heard Cassie's intake of breath.

"I can't..."

"You will, you need to be able to defend yourself."

Cassie took the sword from Duncan and she stood there in front of him speechless.

"Richie, move a few of those crates over." Duncan said pulling his sword out from under his coat.

Cassie looked at Duncan like he was crazy. This was an antique. Surely he didn't mean to fight with it. Duncan was standing in front of her with his sword drawn.

"Come on let's see what you know."

"But but this is an antique..." Cassie said stumbling over the words. "Besides, I haven't fought with anyone with a real sword in years." Cassie felt her heart racing. He had such a serious look on his face. She looked over at Richie for support. He just shrugged and sat down on a crate to watch.

"That "antique" is stronger than anything that you can get today. It won't hurt it. Come on show me what you know." Duncan said taking up a position in front of her. He smiled now at her hesitation and then cocked his finger at her and motioned for her to begin.

Cassie held the sword in front of her and thought back to her training. It had been years since she had done anything with a sword. She and Colin used to parry with their swords but she hadn't even touched one since his death. The one Colin had given her just hung on the wall now and collected dust. She watched as Duncan poised his sword over his head and started to circle around her. God, what if she hurt him. As quick as that thought passed through her she remembered how fast he had healed earlier, at least if she accidently nicked him he would heal pretty fast.

Cassie took a deep breath and calmed herself down and then lunged toward him. He immediately met her blow and the shock of the two swords meeting for the first time threw her off guard for a minute. She collected herself quickly and met Duncan's sword again. She felt the power behind the blow but was sure he was holding back. Well if this was any indication she had better get on the ball. She spun around and lunged at Duncan and she caught his smile and look of surprise at her skillful parry, he nodded at her in admiration. She smiled and relaxed a little more. Let the tension go, her master had always told her that if she was tense she wouldn't be able to react as quick. Duncan picked up the speed of his thrusts and Cassie deflected them. She felt her adrenaline rush as he advanced on her again. She tried to remember the moves she and Colin had worked on in the past. She gritted her teeth and spun around out of his reach. She wanted to be the one advancing. She lunged forward with a vengeance. She had him backing up when he suddenly, with a flick of his wrist sent her sword flying out of her hands. Cassie was startled, but reacted quickly and hit the floor and rolled out of Duncan's reach. She grabbed her sword and spun around to face Duncan with a determined look. Colin had never pulled that with her.

Duncan lowered his sword clearly impressed. She had kept her cool even when he had knocked her sword out of her hands. She might at least have a fighting chance. "O.K. that's enough for today." Duncan said coming toward her and putting his sword back into his coat. He watched amused as Cassie dropped her defensive pose and sagged against the crates behind her.

"I'm more out of practice than I thought." Cassie said breathing hard from the exertion. Richie had joined them and laughed out loud.

"You did a lot better on your first outing than I did."

Cassie smiled at him. "Did he pull that move on you too?"

"Well he wasn't that subtle, he flat knocked me on my ass."

Duncan was smiling at them and he took Cassie's sword from her.

"Well let's just say that your mouth had some to do with that."

Cassie was laughing at the picture. She could just see Richie sitting on his butt with Duncan standing smugly over him. She watched as Duncan slid her sword into its hilt and then laid it in a hard case. He turned back around and handed it to her.

"Make it a part of you. You did great your first time out, but don't get cocky and think you have enough to beat a seasoned Immortal." He said seriously.

Cassie bowed a little toward him. "I take it that I am now in training?" Cassie asked looking just a serious at Duncan. The only thing she had to go on were his words at the cathedral, 'The only way an Immortal can die if from beheading', the words rang in her head.

"I made a promise to your Father. I want to make sure you keep your pretty head for quite a few years but there are still a few things we need to talk about. Make yourself comfortable." He said motioning at the crates. He turned to Richie. "Why don't you run out and get us all a sandwich or something."

"Sure Mac. I'll be back in a little bit." Richie said as Duncan tossed him the keys to the car.

Duncan turned back to Cassie. She hadn't sat down and she was standing with her arms folded in front of her. The expression on her face was unreadable. He wasn't sure how she was taking all of this. She was pretty good at hiding her feelings. Then again he found he was pretty good at blowing them plumb out of the water.

Cassie watched Duncan warily. She wasn't sure just what else he needed to talk to her about. She felt like she had heard enough. She wondered if she should just tell him all bets were off and go back to the States. She really didn't want to hear any more about Immortals.

"I know you want to know more about us, but I can only tell you what I know. I don't know where we come from, or why we're here. I know that I feel that I have a responsibility to help others and not to take advantage of being Immortal. I was taught most of what I know by my kinsman Connor MacLeod. There is a set of rules that we Immortals follow..."

Cassie interrupted Duncan a shocked look on her face. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that there are rules to cutting someone's head off?" This was getting more outrageous by the minute, Cassie thought shaking her head at the thought. "What if I tell you I've had enough and just want to go home?" she asked in a feisty tone.

"Someone would find you and you would end up dead. You can't hide forever. I have had that pointed out to me quite a few times." Duncan said leaning on a stack of crates. He watched as Cassie moved away from him and peeked in one of the open crates. He could tell that she was trying hard to stay in control of herself. She had proven that she didn't like it when her emotions crept up on her.

"Well tell me the rules. I guess you would even if I didn't want to hear them." Cassie said coming back to stand in front of Duncan arms crossed in front of her.

"First there will be no fighting or killing on Holy Ground. Second no two Immortals against one in combat. And last no Mortal spectators."

"Fine." Cassie said impatiently. "Is that all, what was Joe so worried about this morning. What are you supposed to tell me that would be worse than getting your head cut off?" Cassie knew he was leaving something out, she just didn't know what. She watched him fidget a little and gave him an intense look.

Duncan looked at her closely, he wondered if she was ready to hear what her father had been doing all these years. He needed to tell her so she could protect herself better. "There is one more thing, something that has come to our attention in the last few years."

"Could it be any worse than what I've heard already?"

"It depends on how you take it." Duncan said leading her to a lower crate."Sit."

"I don't need to sit down..." Cassie gave Duncan a sulking look but then she saw his look of impatience. "O.K., I'll sit."

Duncan paced in front of her in silence for a minute. Damn it why was this so hard, her father had kept her in the dark for five years it was time she knew what was going on."There is a group of mortals that watches." He paused trying to compose what he should say knowing it was about her father, "Or I should say have been watching us for a millennia."

"But I thought no mortals knew about us."

Duncan turned his head to hide his smile. Well she was paying more attention that he'd thought."That's what we thought for years." Duncan continued before she could interrupt him again. "When Darius was killed on holy ground, we knew he hadn't been killed by an Immortal. That's when I found a journal, written by mortals, all about us. It was several hundred years old, but when I started trying to find out about it I ended up on Joe Dawson's doorstep. To make a long story short the group is called the Watchers. The group Joe belongs to watch and record immortals for history. The group that is dangerous was formed by one of the watchers. They are dedicated to killing all Immortals. Unfortunately they are made up of several members of the original Watchers and have had access to information about us. The man that formed this faction is dead, but apparently there are still some floating about. That's who your father came up against and I'm afraid that's who gave Martin the information about my whereabouts earlier."

Cassie held her breath when Duncan mentioned her father. Somehow it all started to make sense. "Why did they go after my father?" Cassie asked, with a sinking feeling she knew it was because he was a part of Joe's group but she needed to hear it.

"He was a Watcher. He joined Joe's group right after your Mother died. He didn't say, but I'm sure it was to keep track of other Immortals and to keep you as far away from them as possible."

"Christopher was a Watcher." Cassie said quietly, her heart constricting until she thought it would stop. Had he known all along that she was Immortal? Is that why he left so easily when she wanted to break it off?

"Christopher?" Duncan asked wondering who this was. He would have to ask Joe. When she didn't elaborate on who he was he continued, "Why do you think that?" Duncan asked taking her hand.

"He worked with my father." She heard her own voice and it sounded so far away, she had to let it out."He brought him information for what my father called his book. He was the one that left the file on Darius."

"I think we need to talk to Joe, if your father had information on Darius..."

Duncan paused and Cassie changed the subject quickly, she didn't really want to talk about her father or Chris. Something had been bothering her since he had come back from his fight with Martin. "Duncan, you mentioned a man's name earlier. I've heard that name before."

"From your father?"

"No, the day of the accident, remember when I told you about that man that acted like he knew mom. That's the name he used."

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?'

"I couldn't have told you his name before, but when you said it, it all came back..."

Richie burst into the room interrupting Cassie. "Hey Mac, that Immortal that found you, well he found me at the cafe down the street. I think it's time we leave. If he is as hell bent on getting a head as you thought, let's not give him the chance." He said out of breath.

"You two go ahead..." Duncan said wondering why Richie was so upset. He usually handled himself pretty good around other Immortals.

"Duncan MacLeod!" Cassie said her temper flaring as she jumped up off of the crate she was sitting on. She faced him with her hands on her hips an angry expression on her face. "I will not let you go off and fight him on my account. If you even have the slightest suspicion that he killed my mother then I think it's my fight."

Duncan faced her with an amused look on his face. "So you think you can take an immortal that is, well who knows how old, just like that."

Cassie felt her temper rising even more. Damn him, she had just lost her father, hadn't even had time to get over losing Colin, she wasn't about to take the chance that he wouldn't come back after this fight. That thought took her completely by surprise and she quickly composed herself. "Well probably not, but since I don't want to try now I guess we'd all better leave and catch our flight to the states." Cassie said hoping that Duncan would believe her."If you go after him I'll follow you!"

"I think she's even more stubborn than me." Richie said looking at Cassie with wide eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he bet she won this fight. He was beginning to like her more and more.

"Richie, take her to Joe..." Duncan said firmly.

"Damn you Duncan MacLeod!" Cassie said stepping up and slapping his face.

Duncan caught her wrist before she made contact and he locked his eyes with hers. Damn he was fast, Cassie thought, eyes wide in amazement.

"He'll follow us to the airport. If he doesn't get us there, he'll probably follow us to the states." Duncan said through gritted teeth, he had to make her realize that this wasn't just some game they were playing. He paused to let that sink in. "I have to do this now. I can't take a chance that he'll come after you when I'm not here to protect you." Duncan whispered pulling her closer to him.

Cassie felt Duncan's fingers digging into her but she didn't offer to try to get loose. She felt a shiver of fear go up her spine. He was deadly serious.

"Go with Richie." Duncan said quietly releasing her wrist. "Please!"

Cassie's eyes never left Duncan's as she unconsciously rubbed her wrist. Her heart was racing and she felt her cheeks redden. He made her feel like such a child sometimes.

Duncan took a step closer to Cassie, he didn't know whether he wanted to throttle her or kiss her. She brought out emotions in him that he hadn't felt for a long time. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'll meet you at the airport." He grabbed the sword he had given to Cassie and went over to Richie, "Take care of her." He said handing the sword to Richie. "You know what to do..." He didn't finish the sentence. He had said it low enough that Cassie hadn't heard him.

"I will Mac." Richie said seriously. This Immortal meant business and Richie didn't want to end up on the wrong side of the sword with him. He quickly grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her toward the door. "Come on, it will be better for all of us if we split up like this, he still may not know that you are one of us. The longer he thinks that the safer you'll be."

Cassie stopped and turned back to Duncan. She felt on the verge of tears and forced them back. "Duncan." It came out ragged as he turned back toward her. "I won't get on that plane without you." And with that she turned to follow Richie out.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Duncan watched them go with apprehension. If Martin caught up to them before he could find him, they wouldn't have a fighting chance. As good as Cassie seemed, and as good as Richie had gotten in the last year or so, it wouldn't be enough to match a man with as much hatred as Martin had. Richie must have felt that, he was becoming more and more intuitive every day.

Duncan quickly headed out the front door of the warehouse and stopped to watch Richie and Cassie leaving in his car. He watched to make sure nobody followed and then headed toward the bistro where Richie had run into Martin. Just as he rounded the corner he felt the presence of another _i_mmortal. Immediately on guard he stepped into the alleyway. He looked behind him and when he didn't see him he moved forward cautiously. Suddenly he heard a sound come from up above him. He spun around and looked up and there was Martin standing on the roof. Duncan ducked in the door of the building and took the stairs up two at a time. He burst through the door on to the roof and pulled his sword out from under his coat. He stepped forward and Martin stepped around the corner and swung viscously at Duncan. Their swords clashed and Duncan shoved Martin back and jumped out in the open. He faced Martin with his sword ready. He really wanted answers from him. He didn't want to take his head.

"So we meet again Highlander. I'll take your head and then I'll track your young friend down and take his too." Martin said through clenched teeth as he lunged toward Duncan.

"Why is it so important that you take my head? I don't have a fight with you."

"Well I missed you 150 years ago. I came looking for Katrina after I took Michael's head. It took me 145 of those years to finally track down Katrina. She still didn't give me what I was after, so Highlander, you're it."

Duncan glared at Martin through narrowed eyes. He had had a feeling that there was a connection between him and Cassie. He apparently was looking for something, but what. What had Katrina had all those years ago that he had followed her for so long?

"What makes you think I have whatever it is you're looking for?" Duncan growled at him trying to keep his temper in check. He remembered when Michael had disappeared, the year was1836 in London. Duncan and Connor had met up and were spending quite a bit of time training at a house outside of London. Katrina had come to him distraught hoping that Michael had come to see him. Duncan and Katrina had looked for him for several weeks. When they had not found any sign of him he went with Katrina back to her home and had found the place ransacked. Duncan insisted that she move on and helped her to obtain passage to America.

"I checked Michael's house after I killed him and it wasn't there. When I started checking around I realized my luck when I discovered that Katrina was one of us, a secret that Michael refused to give up to the bitter end, of course to protect her pretty head. And imagine how surprised I was when I found out her good friend Duncan MacLeod helped her to escape my clutches. Well I didn't do any good. I found her anyway just like I found you. I just wonder if Michael knew the two of you were so close..."

Martin lunged at Duncan laughing hideously. He knew the only way to beat him would be to keep him off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Duncan said deflecting the blow easily.

"A likely excuse." Martin laughed again.

"Then why didn't you come looking for me first?" Duncan growled his temper flaring. Their swords echoed in the night and sparks flew as they came together again and again.

"I didn't want your head at the time. But now seems good." Martin said getting a little cocky as he seemed to be getting an advantage over Duncan.

"Just what made you change your mind?"

"Aren't we just full of questions?" Martin said spinning around and getting a cutting blow to Duncan's torso. He watched with satisfaction as Duncan looked at where he had made contact. "I guess no harm in telling you. She had your name and number, and a picture of you and a pretty young thing. I think I'll look her up when I'm through with you." He said lustily as he lunged again his thrusts getting more powerful with each swing of his sword. He forced Duncan to back up against the edge of the building and Duncan waited until the last moment and ducked out of the way spinning so that Martian now had his back to the edge of the building.

"What is it with you?" Duncan growled at him through gritted teeth. He was almost sure that the young woman was Tessa. Well he was too late on that count. She couldn't be hurt by anyone anymore. He focused all of his attention on Martin. "I have had about enough of your mouth." All the time he was talking he was forcing Martin against the wall. It was time to take control of the situation. "Now tell me what it is that you want!"

"You have a sword that belongs to me..." Martin said fighting back the best he could. Duncan could tell he was getting fatigued. It was time to finish this. Martin lunged toward Duncan growling hatefully.

"All this for a sword?" Duncan said sarcastically. "I have a lot of swords, just which one do you think is yours?" Duncan snickered wondering just what was so important about a particular sword to an Immortal. He deflected Martins blows and decided that enough was enough.

Martin swung at Duncan and he ducked and took a swipe at Martins legs. Martin jumped skillfully but hadn't counted on Duncan charging him at the same time and he lost his footing and tumbled over the side of the building. Duncan watched with detached interest as he hit the pavement below. He turned and headed down the stairs and when he burst out of the door into the alleyway there was no sign of Martin. He cursed under his breath and slipped his sword into his coat. Well it looked like there would be another time after all.

Duncan quickly fled the alley and flagged a cab. He would still have enough time to catch the plane if he hurried.

Cassie paced nervously in front of the picture window in front of her. There plane was due to board in 5 minutes. Duncan still had time. Richie and Joe were sitting with their head together talking in hushed tones, probably trying to figure out how to get her on the plane if Duncan didn't show up. She gritted her teeth at the thought. Even though she felt like he was totally arrogant, pushy, and obnoxious, she still couldn't stand the thought of not seeing him again. Surely if he had made it 400 years he could handle this. She was startled out of her thoughts by the loud speaker announcing the boarding of their flight. Cassie turned and faced Richie and Joe stubbornly with her hands on her hips. She had told Duncan she wasn't going to get on the plane without him and she meant it.

"Come on Cassie, he'll be here." Joe said coming over to her "Let's just get on and if he..."

"No you go ahead. I'll wait until he comes." Cassie had no reason to go back immediately. Her father's funeral could wait another day. The only one left to mourn him was her. "I told Duncan I wouldn't get on without him."

Richie came over and put his arm around Cassie's shoulders. "Hey, I've known him for quite a few years, he might be late, but he'll be fine. Come on if he misses this plane he'll catch the next."

"Then so will I!" Cassie said stubbornly turning to look out the window again. Surely he was all right.

"Now young lady, enough is enough. You won't be safe here. If that man got though Duncan what makes you think you can stop him."

Joe was getting angry. He had looked up Martin Stauffer and hadn't liked what he had found. There was no way, whether it was against Watcher rules or not, that he was going to let her face that butcher. He and Richie looked at each other in exasperation. Suddenly Richie got a strange look on his face.

Cassie felt the feeling wash over her. She turned around slowly, somehow knowing it was Duncan. She felt her heart leap as he rounded the corner to face them. She unconsciously moved forward and before she knew it she was in Duncan's arms.

Duncan wrapped his arms tightly around Cassie. He knew that Richie could take care of her, but the thought of Martin still being on the loose unsettled him and he had made his way to the airport as quickly as possible. He felt Cassie's heart beating rapidly against him and when their eyes met he saw the relief he felt at seeing her safe mirrored in her green eyes. He reached up and wiped the tear that had escaped off of her face and realized just how much he cared for her. He leaned toward her and their lips met in a searing kiss.

Cassie clung to him wondering when the world would start up around them again. How had she gotten so attached to him in such a short time? Duncan's lips met hers and she felt her head spinning as her heart missed a beat. They were interrupted by Richie clearing his throat and the sounds of the airport came rushing back around her.

"Hey guys, if we're going to make this flight I suggest we go now."

Duncan looked up to see Joe telling the stewardess to hold the door. He was waving at them frantically. Duncan smiled at Richie. He kept his arm around Cassie and they all headed toward the plane.

"Did you take care of our problem?" Richie asked after they had gotten seated.

Joe had gotten them four seats together in first class. Richie and Joe were sitting facing Duncan and Cassie. The seats were big and luxurious. Cassie sunk back in hers more drained than she had realized.

"Not exactly, let's just say he's on hold for now." Duncan said squeezing Cassie's hand reassuringly."But in the meantime, I think Joe needs to bring us up to date on this problem. It seems that he thinks that I am now in possession of something that belongs to him." Duncan looked at Cassie. "He seems to think that your mother gave it to me."

Cassie looked at him startled. "Why would my mother give you anything?"

"Well technically, her first husband gave it to me. It's a sword. The same one I gave you. It used to be hers."

Cassie smiled at Duncan. Well he was more sentimental than she gave him credit for.

"Just when did this happen?"

"It's a long story." Duncan said softly.

"Well we have plenty of time." She whispered back.

Duncan glanced at Richie and Joe and they shrugged together. A lot of help they were. This was his problem. He was going to have to tell her about her mother sometime. He looked around, the plane wasn't that full, and even so he would have to choose his words carefully, not to upset Cassie too much.

"I met her in 1805 in England." He said softly leaning toward her so no one else could hear him. With his voice lowered he continued. "I had just been hung for murder. A friend of mine was set up and I took his place. Apparently Michael figured out what I had done and he was waiting for me when I woke up. He took me to his farm and he and Katrina let me hide out for several months until I could get out of the country for awhile. They had a wonderful place. While I was there, I taught both Michael and Katrina some of the martial arts that I had learned in Japan and in China. In return they gave me that sword which Katrina had obtained at the expense of her first quickening. I told them they didn't owe me anything but Katrina insisted. I came to think quite a bit of both of them. The only thing that they wanted was to live their life in peace, they were deeply in love. The next time I saw Katrina was 30 years later when she came to me for help. Someone had killed Michael and she needed me to help her get out of the country. We lost touch until World War II when I ran into her in a Medical Unit on the front lines in France. She had become a nurse and she said that she hadn't encountered any other Immortals over the years. She felt like it was because she was always working around doctors and in emergency rooms, the one place we try to avoid. I reminded her then not to get to complacent. If I had run into her there was always a chance someone else could find her. When I went back to talk to her the next day she was gone. She and Michael were the experts at hiding. I guess he taught her more than I thought. I never saw her again. So that's where your story picks up."

"So what's so important about this sword?" Cassie asked curiously. "Surely he's not mad enough to kill for a simple sword. Granted with it being that old it probably is worth a lot, but I saw what you had accumulated over the years, surely he has done the same." Cassie said thoughtfully. Richie leaned over having caught her last statement.

"Hey I saw him; I wouldn't put it past him being that crazy. He gave me the creeps."

"Well how did Dad come to play in this? Say he was the one to have Dad kidnapped. Just what did he hope to gain?"

"He must have thought your father had the sword." Duncan said thoughtfully not really believing that explanation. Apparently Cassie didn't either and Duncan smiled to himself when he heard her snort of disbelief.

"Yea, like everyone carries swords around in their back pocket." The minute Cassie had said it she realized that she would probably be doing just that and she looked at Duncan and across at Richie. All three of them burst out laughing. "Seriously guys, just where would I carry a sword?" Cassie asked holding her arms out and looking at herself. She watched as Duncan and Richie looked at her and then at each other. Both of them were smiling like Cheshire cats and before they could make any snide comments Cassie started laughing. "Enough you two. Let's get back to the subject at hand. Why would Martin go after my father, he had to know that he wasn't an Immortal. And besides that, Duncan, you said yourself he probably didn't know that I am Immortal."

"Well all that being true, if your father had access to the kind of information that he needed, then he was just a means to an end. What I can't figure out is how he came to the conclusion that I had the sword in the first place. He said that your mother had my address in Seattle in her pocketbook. I just wonder why she had it."

"You know I vaguely remember her mentioning that she had a friend in Seattle, she and dad had mentioned going up their after I graduated. But then Mom was killed and we moved so quickly, I never gave it anymore thought. I suppose that friend must have been you."

"Why did you move so fast?" Richie asked. "From what I can gather, no one but your father knew you were an Immortal? He shouldn't have had any reason to be afraid." Richie said thoughtfully.

Cassie looked at Richie, he had a point. "Maybe old habits die hard." Cassie said as more questions than answers were raised again."Mom and Dad were always overly cautious. We must have moved 15 times and that's just what I remember. I can't remember going to a school more than one year. Sometimes I didn't even finish the year. One time I remember that Mom got cut pretty bad at the hospital, let's see I must have been 10. When she came home with this big bandage on her arm she told me she had to have stitches. Well it wasn't two days and we were packing to move. Dad said he had another job. You know I never understood but now it makes sense. If that doctor that put the stitches in had looked at her cut later in the day it would have been healed." Cassie said looking over at Duncan as she reached up to touch where he had been cut on his arm, remembering how fast his cuts had healed.

"You will have to learn to watch out for things like that too. Although it sounds like your Katrina had gotten a little paranoid." Duncan said patting her hand consolingly. Then he thoughtfully added "You know she did manage to stay hid for 50 years. She always excelled at keeping a low profile."

"Well if it's a low profile she was trying to keep it's no wonder we moved so often, that's one thing Colin and I didn't do very well."

"I'm sure you made it a challenge for Katrina to keep herself hidden." Duncan said with laughter behind his voice. He could just see Cassie growing up and if Colin was the same, it was a wonder no one had found her earlier.

Cassie looked sideways at Duncan. She could see he had thought something was funny. "Just what are you laughing about?" Cassie said frowning. "I swear Duncan I don't know what to make of you sometimes..."

"Whoa, don't get in a tizzy." Duncan said defensively. "I was just picturing you trying to kill some kid for saying something about your little brother." Duncan said now laughing out loud. "You know, I bet that temper of yours was something to behold when you were younger." Richie and Duncan were both laughing and Duncan put up his arm to keep Cassie from hitting him.

Cassie couldn't help but smile herself. It was almost scary how close Duncan had come to the truth. They had been a handful. She waited until Duncan lowered his arm and she got in a half hearted slap. He caught her had in mid air and quickly brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"You know I'm just picking at you. I'm sure you were a good kid." Duncan said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Now it was Cassie's turn to laugh out loud."Actually you hit it right on the nose."

Joe was typing away on Cassie's computer and he looked up at the ruckus. Cassie caught the look on his face and sobered immediately. "Joe what's the matter, what have you found?"

Duncan turned to look at Joe. He looked like he had seen a ghost. The first thought into his head was Horten.

"I need to confirm this when we get back. But it seems there indeed is another Horten still in the game."

Cassie looked from Duncan to Joe. They both had a deadly look about them and she shivered involuntarily. She could feel the tension building between the two of them and being as neither of them seemed like they were going to tell her anything she looked at Richie, hopeful for some answers. Richie caught her look and shook his head apparently not willing to get in the middle of this one. Richie leaned over to see what Joe had punched up on the computer but before he could figure it out Joe snapped it shut.

"Lynn?" Duncan's eyes had never left Joe and Cassie could feel his fingers tighten on hers when Joe looked at Duncan sadly.

"I'm not sure, but I can't think of anyone else. When my sister died I think it pushed her further over the edge."

"I'm sorry Joe. I never meant this to hurt her." Duncan said shaking his head regrettably. In a way it had been his fault that she had found out what her father was involved in.

"Can someone let me in on this calling circle?" Cassie asked as she leaned forward. "Who's Lynn and why would she have anything to do with all of this mess. It seems like the closer we get to an answer the more confused everything is getting."

Still not wanting to voice his worst fears Joe just shook his head. Cassie sat back frustrated. She had known Joe for several years. He had only mentioned his family to her in passing. It seemed like that sometime last year, before Colin had died that her father had gone to a funeral with Joe. Her father hadn't said anything about her coming and she really hated those things anyway. She couldn't remember him saying that it was Joe's family. Damn, that had been the time when she had been so caught up in her romance with Chris that she hadn't really paid that much attention to it. She watched Joe wrestle with his thoughts and she glanced at Duncan.

Duncan didn't know what to say. He and Joe had held their friendship together with a thread at times and he wondered if it would hold up to this latest turn of events. At one time Joe had tried to kill his own brother in law for doing just what his niece seemed to be doing right now. He wasn't sure that he would put his work over his family this last time. Lynn was the only family that he had left. Duncan glanced over at Cassie and smiled reassuringly, although by the look on her face he wasn't very convincing.

"Lynn is my sister's daughter." Joe said breaking the silence. "My sister died last year, your Father went with me to the funeral. Lynn has always been so stable. I really can't believe that she would do this. Although I didn't believe her father could do the things that he did and it almost cost Duncan his life." Joe looked up at Cassie sadly. "You know, the tragic thing is, at the time James died I thought more of Duncan than I did my own family."

"Joe you can't blame yourself. You had no control over what your brother-in-law did any more than I did." Duncan said consolingly.

"How true that is." Joe said quietly.

"Well then what makes you think that either of you is at fault for Lynn's actions. I don't know how old she is but apparently she is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong." Cassie said flatly a little angry that her new friend and her dearest old friend were at odds especially when they had no control over the situation "This may sound pretty cold hearted, but from what we have figured out an Immortal has had a hand in my family's death and although I really want this guy's head, it hasn't blinded me to the fact that there are good Immortals out there." Cassie said looking at both Duncan and Richie.

"That's just it, I killed her father." Duncan said softly."How can I blame her for coming after me?"

"Fine coming after you is one thing, but the closer we get to this the more it looks like it's not just you she wants. My father had no connection to you what so ever. For that matter neither did my brother, or me."

"Cassie remember, your father did have a connection with Duncan. Your Mother and he knew each other a long time ago." Joe said.

"What 150 years ago, that's absurd." Cassie said through gritted teeth trying to keep her anger at the situation under control. "Besides that still goes back to hurting others for something that Duncan did." Cassie said getting more and more upset. "I know that it is not right to kill anyone, but if Immortals have fights with Immortals, it should be left at that. If you are right about this connection with Lynn then she has pulled in and destroyed my whole family on the basis of a past relationship that my Mother had with Duncan. Even after everything that has happened over the last few days, I still know that is wrong." Cassie said standing up suddenly and heading to the back of the plane. She needed to cool off before she said something that she would regret later. She was going to have to live by the words she had just preached. If indeed Lynn had masterminded her family's deaths, then she would have to realize that Joe had no control over her actions. She held her tears back until she locked herself in the bathroom and then she let them flow. As she had been talking it sunk in more, that to survive in this world as an Immortal she was going to eventually have to kill someone. She wasn't sure she was up to that. She might be able to defend herself but when it came right down to it she wasn't sure she had it in her to cut someone's head off. Not even to avenge her family's death.

Duncan watched her go and Joe started after her. "No let her go, she needs to cool off." Duncan was angry but not at her, he needed to cool off too. It wasn't like him not to be able to handle the feelings he was having, if they weren't so damned mixed up. She had slid into his heart so quickly he hadn't even realized it until he was right in the middle of it. He knew from the way that Cassie talked that she had feelings for him, but he wasn't sure just what kind of feelings they were. She needed someone to protect her and he was there, there was a big difference in those feelings and what he had for her.

"Mac, maybe I should go talk to her." Richie said looking between Joe and Duncan. "I get the feeling that she's not to happy with either of you right now."

"Well, she'll have to get over that." Duncan snapped looking over his shoulder to see if Cassie was coming back. That had sounded really cold. He hadn't meant it that way. Apparently Richie read right through him, totally ignoring his remark.

"I think she's just plain scared. I know how I felt when I thought someone was after me." Besides, Richie thought to himself, if she is thinking that she might have to kill someone, I can tell her when the time comes that she will do what is necessary. Richie got up to go after her and Duncan grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Maybe I should..."

"Mac, I can handle this." Richie said smiling and leaning toward Duncan. "I promise I won't convince her she needs to take your head." He said so no one else could hear. Duncan smiled and released Richie. He needed to realize that Richie wasn't just a kid anymore. He had perspicacity that Duncan sometimes overlooked.

Richie was standing outside the lavatory when Cassie opened the door. She looked startled to see him clearly not expecting anyone. Her eyes were still red from crying but she looked more in control of herself.

"Were you waiting on this?" Cassie asked not really knowing what to say, still embarrassed for her outburst. Richie smiled and shook his head.

"I came to make sure you weren't going to try and jump out the back of the plane."

Cassie smiled and ducked her head. "Well I guess I came on a little strong."

"Like gang busters." Richie said. "But you look O.K. now."

"Well let's just say I've been better." Cassie said leaning on the door behind her.

Impulsively Richie reached out and took her hands."I've been there, and not that long ago."

Cassie looked at Richie seriously for the first time. All along she just thought of him as a kid, but from the tone of his voice she felt like he had seen much more than a kid should ever see.

"It's not a good feeling to think that someone is after you. It's a long story, but let's just say that the best way to defend yourself against an attack is to prepare yourself for anything. That's what we're here for." Richie said leaning toward her so no one else would overhear him. "The first time I was like you, I really didn't know if I could do it, and I still think if it had been for the right reasons I could have done it. The second time I made the mistake of going off half cocked, it almost cost my friendship with Duncan. But I believed what I was doing was right, I had to kill someone and believe me because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I had no problem defending myself. I'll be honest. It scared the shit out of me. Duncan always told me that you did what you had too and believe me you do."

Cassie hadn't realized she had been holding her breath."Richie I'm scared, what if the time comes and I can't do it."

"To be totally honest, you're dead." Richie said softly. "But I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. Besides, you have the best teacher in the world. Duncan can prepare your body, but you have to have enough confidence in yourself to carry on." Richie was surprised at himself for being able to be so open. He hadn't realized that he had needed to talk, he felt like he had just gained a lot more insight into himself. He looked at Cassie and saw the tears threatening behind her eyes again and he pulled her into his arms. "Nobody can promise that it will be all right, but between the three of us we sure can try."

Cassie hugged Richie tightly. "Thanks, I really needed this."

"You know if you ever need anything..."

"Richie, I think I misjudged you. I think I owe you an apology."

"No you didn't misjudge me, I'm still the little kid you first met. I just grow up periodically, I don't stay this way."

Richie released Cassie and saw she was smiling. "Well if we don't go sit down, Duncan is going to swear I'm trying to move in on him."

Cassie laughed out loud. "And just what makes you think there's anything to move in on?" She tried to sound innocent but Richie saw straight through her. She kissed him on the cheek impulsively and turned and headed down the aisle.


	13. Chapter 13

.**CHAPTER 13 **

Duncan woke suddenly as the stewardess announced they were preparing to land. Duncan looked over at Cassie and smiled. She hadn't said much after she had come back and sat down, but he could tell she wasn't mad anymore. She was still asleep on his shoulder and he reached around and brushed her hair out of her face. He let his hand caress her cheek gently and then impulsively leaned over and kissed her. Cassie's eyes fluttered open and their eyes met. A slow smile spread across her lips.

"Is this how you normally wake up someone?" Cassie whispered.

Duncan was still close enough to feel her breath on his face and he answered her by covering her mouth with another kiss. She was so sweet and refreshing, she make him forget that he was 400 years old. When he released her he saw her flushed cheeks and confused look in her eyes. "Ask me that sometime when we're alone." Duncan whispered seductively back to her. He could tell she wanted to say something but they were interrupted by the stewardess.

"Excuse me. You'll have to buckle up now."

Duncan sat back in his seat and Cassie let out a slow breath. Her heart was racing and she knew her cheeks were flushed. What was it with Duncan that made her lose all control? She knew she was attracted to him, but she had been attracted to other men and not ever gotten this flustered over a kiss. She caught Richie's look of 'I told you' and she quickly busied herself with buckling her seatbelt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Duncan looked very pleased with himself. She wondered if he was just playing with her to see if he could throw her off balance. Well he sure did a good job, Cassie thought. She couldn't complain she had enjoyed it and she was pretty sure he had, although she thought had seen something in his eyes that she wasn't sure about. Her thoughts were interrupted by Joe.

"Cassie is your car at the airport or did you take a private plane in?"

"No I drove. I hope you were planning on coming home with me. I really don't want to stay in the house alone. It just won't be the same without Dad there." Cassie said as some of the past few days came crashing back to her painfully.

"I can't tonight, but Duncan and Richie will be with you." Joe said looking at them for confirmation.

"Of course we will." Richie said before Duncan had time to respond.

Cassie looked over at Duncan and she caught the twinkle in his eye as he said. "We wouldn't dare let you stay alone."

Cassie lowered her eyes feeling the blush rising in her cheeks again and quickly changed the subject. "Joe you will be there for the funeral?"

"That's a promise." Joe said leaning forward and patting her leg.

The plane landed and they made it through customs with a minimal of problems. They questioned the three of them about their swords and Cassie followed their suit telling them that she was a collector. Cassie noticed that Duncan stuck very close to her. Even when she went to the restroom he was standing right outside the door when she came out. She didn't question him but it kind of gave her the creeps. If he was so worried about her then shouldn't she be worried too. They said good-bye to Joe at the car rental counter and headed to her car. When they got to the parking garage and Cassie was sure no one was near she confronted Duncan.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" She asked to no one in particular. Hopefully Richie would slip up and tell her something.

Duncan answered before Richie had a chance."Going on? What do you mean?"

Cassie could hear him trying to sound innocent, but he couldn't hide the look in eyes. He was worried about something. He had been ever since they landed.

"Oh no you can't get away with that." Cassie said stopping at her Jeep Cherokee. Richie whistled appreciatively as she unlocked the doors. She watched as Richie and Duncan loaded the bags in the back.

"What am I supposed to be getting away with?" Duncan asked scanning the area again.

"That!" Cassie said gesturing around her. "There's no one around and you're acting like we're going to be attacked at any time."

"You're imagining things." Duncan said smiling at her from the back of the car.

"Nice wheels." Richie said as he came back around front.

"Colin liked it." Cassie said smiling at Richie's enthusiasm. Cassie tossed him the keys. O.K. hotshot, why don't you drive?" Duncan came up behind Richie with his sword at his side and Cassie eyed him a little annoyed. "And just what's that for?" Cassie asked waving at his sword.

"Never leave home without it." Duncan said dryly going around and holding the door for her. "You're worried about me and yet you're willing to let Richie get behind the wheel?"

Richie slid in the driver seat and laughed evilly. "Hee Hee Hee. Now I have you in my clutches."

Cassie couldn't help but laugh. "O.K. so you guys are making me a little paranoid. Maybe it runs in the family."

Duncan slid in the back seat sliding his sword in the floor under his feet. Cassie gave Richie quick directions on how to get to the interstate.

"Well to tell you the truth you weren't being paranoid." Duncan said as they got on the road. Cassie turned around to look questionably at Duncan.

"Just what was that supposed to mean?" Cassie looked to Richie for an answer but he just shrugged.

"Richie, tell me something. When Cassie and I are together, can you tell if there are one or two immortals?"

Cassie saw Richie look at Duncan in the rearview mirror and then he looked seriously at Cassie."There's no way to tell how many immortals are together. For that matter, I haven't ever noticed a difference in the way one or another feels when they come up on you. Have you?"

"No, I can't tell either." Duncan said. "There's your answer. If Martin doesn't know you're an Immortal, I think we should keep it a secret just a little while longer."

"What good will that do?" Cassie asked wearily, "As soon as one of you leaves my side I'll be exposed, so to speak."

"Well, I guess I have my job cut out for me." Duncan said in a voice that caused Cassie to turn back and look at him. He had a very smug look on his face and she glanced at Richie to see him snickering.

"Duncan are you teasing me?"

"Absolutely not." Duncan said suddenly very serious. "Anytime we're in public I want you next to either me or Richie. That part is imperative."

"Aha, so it's the private part that's still in question." Cassie said picking up on the last statement.

"Well we'll have to play that by ear." Duncan's laugh floated to the front seat and Cassie blushed and kept her mouth shut. Open mouth and insert foot, she thought.

It was about an hour drive to her house. She lived in a small town outside Los Angeles. It actually took longer to get out of Los Angeles than it did to get to her house. They passed the time with Richie telling her of some of Duncan's exploits. Cassie settled back and listened with a grain of salt. Richie was telling her about the time that Duncan took him to this small town to get him arrested so that he could see if someone that had been arrested for an Immortals murder was actually an Immortal. Cassie wondered if Duncan knew that Richie was going to be an Immortal when he died the first time. One of the unanswered questions she had was why her mother had picked her to adopt. With Colin's death it made her wonder if that theory was blown to bits. Cassie smiled when she picked up the story as Richie was using his hand to illustrate Duncan fighting with the Immortal he had to kill. She glanced back at Duncan and saw that he was lost in thought.

Duncan smiled as Richie began his story. Funny he should pick that one, it was before he had become Immortal. But it was one of the times that Duncan had actually asked Richie for help. His thoughts went back to Tessa. It had all started when he and Tessa had been going to see Lucas Desiree. Unfortunately he lost his head before Duncan and Tessa got there. Duncan went back with Richie when he found out that someone had gotten arrested for doing it. He and Richie had to prevent a town from hanging an innocent man and Duncan had to take the Immortals head that had set up the whole thing.

At least now when he remembered Tessa it didn't hurt so badly. He could remember all the good times that they had with fond memories. He looked up at Cassie and she was laughing at Richie. They were both so young. They should have had a normal life. He had hoped that he had been leading Richie in the right direction. He didn't tell him often, but he was very proud of him. He had gone from a juvenile delinquent to quite a stable young man, well at least as stable as one could be being an Immortal. All he could do for the both of them was to help them learn all they could to defend themselves. Richie could hold his own, but Duncan had trouble convincing him that just because he was Immortal didn't mean that he didn't have to be careful. He tended to take too many risks. Well, as if he himself didn't take risks when he was younger. Hopefully Cassie would be as quick a study as Richie had been. She seemed to be pretty self sufficient. He had noticed that she didn't like for anyone to see her weaknesses. Anytime she showed emotion it seemed to embarrass her. Well he didn't have any room to talk. He didn't like it when he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He wondered who had pushed her to keep them in check. She actually reminded him of the first time he had met Katrina, before Michael died and she became so hardened.

Finally they pulled up at Cassie's house. Cassie piled out of the car and before she had gotten to the door Duncan was there with his sword, taking the keys from her.

"Let me go take a look around first. Richie you stay right next to her until I come back."

Cassie let out an irritated sigh and folded her arms in front of her. "Duncan, we have an alarm system..." She said starting forward.

Richie grabbed her arm. "Alarm systems can be bypassed." He said pulling her back away from the door.

"Well unless you want a visit from the local sheriff, you'd better cut the thing off when you go in. Punch in the number 1K9K5R1." Cassie said.

Cassie watched as Duncan went in and shut the alarm off. He was gone only a few minutes, when he came out he had a grim look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Cassie asked pushing by him in a panic and running in the house. Duncan didn't offer to stop her but he followed her closely. He almost ran into her when she stopped and saw the mess the house was in. He heard her gasp of horror as she went into her Father's study and saw all the papers and books lying in the floor. Apparently Martin had come here looking for the sword or maybe just a clue to where it was. She went over and picked up the lamp and set it on the desk. The whole room had been torn apart. Her fingers brushed the picture of her and her father that he had kept on the desk. She looked up at Duncan and Richie standing in the door and the stairway caught her eye and she felt herself holding her breath.

Duncan watched Cassie look up at him and then he realized that she was looking behind him. He turned and before he could make any sense she had rushed past him. Cassie fled up the stairs two at a time. She had a sudden feeling of dread when she had seen the shattered picture of her and her father downstairs and now she stood in the middle of her den/workout room. Papers, books, pictures, everything was thrown in the floor. Cassie felt her legs giving out and sank to her knees in the middle of the mess, tears springing to her eyes. What more was going to happen?

Duncan and Richie stood behind Cassie not knowing what to say. Who ever had done this had done more vandalism than searching. All the rooms in the house had been gone through but this room was totally destroyed. The bookcases that lined one wall were empty all the books piled in the floor. The mirrors that lined the other wall were all broken and the punching bags had been sliced beyond use.

Cassie was in shock. She picked up the broken picture and stared at it through her tears. She remembered when Robert had snapped the picture of her, Colin and Christopher on the beach. She looked around the room, this had been her refuge. She wiped the tears off her face, well maybe it had been more like her hiding place.

Duncan knelt down behind Cassie and wrapped his arms around her and he felt her stiffen. "Come on you're going to cut yourself. We'll help you clean this mess up." He said gently in her ear. His eye caught what she had picked up and his heart constricted with what, jealousy. He scolded himself and stood up and held his hand out to her and she took it without looking at him.

Cassie stood slowly letting the picture of Christopher slip through her fingers. As it clattered to the floor Cassie felt something snap and she stood up straighter and shook Duncan's hand off her arm and strode out of the room. That was it. It was time to fight back. Whoever had done this had taken her family as well as her future away from her and she knew that if she gave up now she wouldn't have the strength to do what her father had lost his life trying to do, to protect her and give her a new future.

Duncan and Richie stepped back and watched Cassie stride purposely out of the room and they looked at each other. Duncan turned and quickly followed her out. There was no telling what she was up to now.

"Well, I think she's really mad now." Richie said to no one in particular following Duncan out.

Cassie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and heard Duncan stop behind her. "I'll start in the bedrooms. We at least need a place to sleep."

Duncan didn't argue with her on that account, it was awfully late. He didn't figure she would be able to sleep anyway, he knew he wouldn't be able too.

Several hours later Cassie came back upstairs with a set of sheets and she stopped in amazement in the middle of her den. Duncan and Richie were just finishing putting the last of the books back in the book cases. She hadn't imagined that there was that much to salvage out of the room. It pretty much looked none worse for wear except for all the mirrors had been taken down.

"Well how does it look?" Richie asked coming over to her. He smiled when she didn't answer.

Cassie impulsively hugged Richie and kissed him on the cheek. "I couldn't imagine that it would even look this good again." Cassie said a little choked up. She glanced around and saw that her weapons were all hanging on the wall except her sword. She sighed, it wasn't as fancy as the one that Duncan had given her, but Colin had bought it for her for her birthday the year she had gotten her first black belt.

Richie hugged her back. "Well what are friends for? Listen, I'm going to go find a shower and hit the sack."

"Well you and Duncan can duke it out for the two rooms downstairs. There are fresh towels in both bathrooms."

"Great, I'll see you in the morning." Richie said turning to leave. He stopped at the door and stuck his head back in. "Hey we don't have to set an alarm or anything do we?"

Duncan laughed, "No you can crash as long as you want. Joe isn't supposed to be here until late tomorrow..." He caught sight of the clock they had hung back up on the wall said. "Well this afternoon."

"Thanks Richie." Cassie said as he left. Cassie could feel the tension rising in the room the minute Richie left. "I don't know how I'm going to thank you guys for this." Cassie said still avoiding Duncan's steady gaze. When he didn't answer she turned to look at him. He was sitting against the back of her overstuffed chair, with his arms folded in front of him.

"It's late. You need to get some rest." Duncan said pushing himself off of the chair. "You look exhausted." He said reaching up and wiping a smudge of dirt off of her cheek.

"I still don't know how to repay you two for everything that you've done ..." Cassie said as their eyes locked. Cassie could feel the electricity between them.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out." Duncan said enticingly with a twinkle in his eye. He leaned toward Cassie and his lips brushed her softly and then he turned and headed out the door. "See you in the morning."

Cassie let her breath out not really realizing that she had been holding it. She could still feel the tingle of Duncan's lips on hers and she was a little disappointed that he was leaving.

Duncan stopped and turned back around to see Cassie looking at him in a confused state, her eyes bright with unasked questions. He started to go back to her but decided that there would be plenty of time, now they both need to rest. "If you need me..." Duncan turned and went downstairs. If he had stood their much longer he would have swept her up in his arms and made love to her.

Cassie shook her head the spell broken when Duncan left the room. Tomorrow would be a new day and she vowed to keep him at arm's length. She went through the bathroom and fell across her bed exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Duncan had been lying for the last hour trying to sleep. Richie had left him with Robert's room and it was filled with memories of his family. Cassie's picture stared at him from the bedside and he reached over and picked it up. She had her karate gi on and she was holding a trophy. She looked about the same age as she did now and wondered if this was before or after she had become immortal. He leaned over to set it back on the nightstand and paused when he heard her moving around upstairs. He listened and realized that she wasn't just pacing that she must be working out. He slipped out of bed, pulled his pants on and silently crept upstairs. He stood in the darkened doorway. The light from the bathroom bathed the room in an eerie glow. He watched her as she went through a series of moves her. He couldn't place the style, and he had seen quite a few. He watched fascinated as she spun around to finish the Kata. She paused for a moment and then in a quick movement flipped the staff that was hanging on the wall up into the air and caught it skillfully. She was dressed in a ribbed tank top and a baggy pair of cut off jogging pants. As sloppy as she looked, she had a certain sexy look about her. Duncan watched as her supple body moved with grace around the room. He did recognize this form that she was doing. It was one of his favorites.

Cassie spun the staff around over her head and went into the last form she had been working on perfecting. She had left the main lights off; she seemed to be able to concentrate more when she worked out in the dark. Besides she knew this room by heart, although it seemed strange not to have the mirrors reflecting the lights from the bathroom. She went through the basics and then she flipped the staff over her shoulder and tried to catch it with her other hand. It clattered unceremoniously to the floor. "Damn." Cassie muttered. She bent over to pick it up and out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement in the doorway. She dropped to the floor and rolled toward the doorway and using the staff swept at the feet of the intruder. He jumped out of the way and as Cassie came back with another blow he blocked it and with his free hand he jerked the staff away from her. She was still in the floor and she rolled backwards out of the line of attack and jumped into a defensive pose as he stepped into the room.

"Duncan!" Cassie exclaimed in relief. "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you." A certain part of her relaxed but then her senses kicked in and she felt her palms getting sweaty and realized that she was no better off than when she hadn't known who it was that she was attacking.

"Don't be sorry, you were doing exactly what I would have wanted you to do." Duncan said his voice serious.

He was standing in a shadow and she couldn't see his face but she could feel the tension between them. Cassie wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Just how long have you been standing there?"

"Is there a reason that you're working out in the dark?" Duncan asked ignoring her question as he brushed by her and came into the room still holding her staff.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders and absentmindedly rubbed her arm where Duncan had touched her. "I can concentrate better."

At least I could until you came up here, Cassie thought as she watched Duncan spin the staff around expertly.

"Mind if I show you what you were doing wrong?" Duncan asked cautiously, not really sure if she wanted his opinion, or for that matter wanted him up here at all.

"Sure." Cassie said stepping back to give him room to work. Unfortunately she wasn't sure she would remember anything, her concentration was blown all to hell as she watched Duncan skillfully repeat her form. He had come up without a shirt and his muscles rippled as he spun the staff over his head. He was quite a bit smoother. Actually he made her look like an amateur.

When Duncan got to the point where she was having trouble and stopped. "See where my hands are? You had yours too close together."

He finished the move without so much as a slip and Cassie folded her arms in front of her. "Well just how many years have you been practicing?"

"Come on you try it." Duncan said laughing as he handed her the staff.

Cassie took it from him and began the Kata. She could feel Duncan watching her intently and she forced herself to concentrate only on the form. Which was easier said than done, especially when Duncan stepped up behind her.

"Move your hands further apart." He said reaching around her and moving her bottom hand down a little and her top hand up a little. Then he took her arms and gently showed her how to bring it around behind her. "Good now reach out with your right..."

Cassie could feel the warmth from Duncan's breath caress her shoulder. She felt her arm tingle when his bare arm brushed against her damp skin. Cassie took a deep breath and grabbed the staff and spun it the last time and smiled to herself. At least she hadn't dropped it that time. It was a wonder she even remembered the form at all.

"Do it again." Duncan said moving in front of her.

Cassie looked at Duncan, he was serious. She frowned at him wondering what he was up to. She shook her head, O.K. two can play at this game she thought and set her mind to the task and she moved into the form. As she went through the movements, Duncan attacked in several different ways and she blocked each one with the movements of the form. When she got to the last set of moves, she blocked his advance and making sure her hands were in the right position, she flipped the staff over her shoulder and caught it to block him again. The last move was and overhead attack, after she did it she paused and looked at Duncan with a triumphant look.

Duncan didn't give her time to get too cocky, after he blocked her last attack he twisted his hand around to grab the staff. As Duncan pulled the staff toward him he realized that Cassie had no intention of letting go this time. He smiled mischievously and jerked it just enough to throw her off balance and she fell against him releasing the staff her hands coming up to grab his shoulders.

Duncan laughed as his free arm went around her waist to keep her from falling.

Cassie caught her breath as she came into contact with Duncan. Her breathing was uneven and she felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Her hands were flat on his bare chest a sort of barrier between them, if she were to move them she would be at his mercy. She felt her resistance fading as Duncan's arm tightened around her.

"Not bad this time." Duncan whispered pulling her closer. "But what are you going to do to get out of this?"

Cassie met Duncan's eyes and all the playfulness was gone. In its place was a smoldering passion that Cassie was sure was mirrored in hers. She leaned forward and their lips met in a tentative kiss. Off in the distance Cassie heard the staff hit the floor and she felt Duncan's hand come up and encircle her neck to pull her closer. She melted into Duncan's arms and their kisses became more urgent. Cassie felt her skin tingle with anticipation as Duncan's hand slid underneath her tank top to caress her steamy skin.

Duncan reached up and pulled her hair free and it cascaded down her back. "You're so beautiful." Duncan said thickly as he ran his fingers through her hair. His hands ran over her shoulders and just as Cassie thought her legs would give out Duncan swept her up into his arms and carried her toward her bedroom.

Cassie felt the world spinning out of control as she clung to Duncan. He laid her gently on the bed and knelt over her running his eyes over her body. Cassie reached up and firmly pulled him closer.

As their lips met and their bodies came together in heated passion, the world stopped for them. In this place and time there was just the two of them, nothing else mattered.

After their frantic lovemaking Cassie lay in Duncan's arms contentedly. Duncan rolled over and propped up on his arm and met her eyes with a look of pure tenderness that tore at Cassie's heart. Didn't he know she had fallen for him completely? She didn't know how it could have happened so fast, but it had happened. Cassie ran her hands over Duncan's damp chest and playfully pulled at his wet hair. "Hot?" She asked him smiling her eyes twinkling with delight.

Duncan ran his hand gently over Cassie's damp skin, he wasn't the only one hot he thought smiling back at her as his finger tips brushed her hot cheeks. Suddenly he rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Come on, let's cool off." Duncan said holding his hand out to her. He saw the look of confusion on her face and smiled. "Trust me?"

Cassie relaxed and smiled back. "Absolutely." She took his hand and he pulled her off the bed into his arms. He covered her lips in a long leisurely kiss.

Duncan released her and pulled her into the bathroom and reached in to turn the shower on. He watched as Cassie's eyes lit up. "Well?"

"Not bad MacLeod." Cassie answered him and stepped in the shower pulling him in behind her. "Not bad at all." She giggled as Duncan pulled her close and covered her lips with his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Richie came in the front door with Joe. "They're still upstairs asleep." Richie was telling him. "I'll go holler at them." Richie said heading up the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see Robert's room empty this morning, but he was surprised that he beat Duncan up. He was usually an early riser.

Cassie sat up in bed a feeling of terror washing over her as an Immortal approached. In the back of her mind she knew it was probably Richie, but then if it wasn't. She felt herself unconsciously grab Duncan's arm.

Duncan had been lying awake for awhile. He had heard Richie go out the front door and now felt feelings of an immortal approaching, and he pried Cassie's fingers from his arm. "It's just Richie." He whispered pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

Although he was trying to be nice, Cassie jerked her hand away from him. "Well how was I supposed to know?" She said defensively.

"Hey you guys." Richie yelled from the stairs. "Are you going to sleep all day? Joe's here."

"Well be down in a minute." Duncan called back sitting up next to Cassie. He turned to look at her and she was watching him with a frown on her face.

"What?" She asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Do you always wake up this cheerful?" Duncan asked amused.

"Most mornings I'm worse." Cassie said sarcastically, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Duncan smiled and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on the bed. "Well tough." He said as she let out a yelp as he playfully wrestled her under him.

"You're crazy." Cassie said holding back a laugh. Duncan silenced her by covering her mouth with his lips. Suddenly released her and rolled off the bed. "Joe's waiting, don't be long." He said as he pulled his pants on.

Cassie laid there a moment first stunned by Duncan's kiss and then by him stopping so suddenly. She sat up as he was turning to leave the room. "Duncan." She said in a silky voice. Duncan turned around smiling and she hit him broadside with a pillow. Laughing he caught it and tossed it back to her.

"Don't be too long."

Cassie caught it and plopped back on the bed smiling. She looked over at the clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. No wonder Richie was looking for them.

Cassie came downstairs slowly. She really didn't want to face the day. Last night in Duncan's arms had been wonderful, she had actually forgotten for a time what a mess her life was in. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, she heard Duncan, Joe and Richie's voices drifting in from the kitchen. Her eyes caught the mess that her Father's den was in and everything came rushing back. She hadn't really let her Fathers' death sink in until now. She sank slowly to the bottom step. What was left, she wondered, what did she have that was worth going on for. Robert wouldn't be there in the mornings for her to pester to take his medicine. He had been her best friend, confidant, and Father all wrapped up in one. She wondered how Duncan, for that matter how any Immortal had handled losing their family. She looked up as saw Joe standing in front of her and she tried to muster a smile.

"What can I do to make this easier?" Joe asked sitting next to her. He knew this was going to be a tough day. He hoped his surprise would get here before Robert's memorial service. He had told Duncan, but it didn't seem to set well with him. He thought it was too soon for her to have to deal with anything except learning how to protect herself.

Cassie patted his leg. "You know what's the worst part?"

"No what, sweetie?" Joe asked sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"I realized that I really don't know who I am. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Cassie said shaking her head. "All off my life I've spent trying to make Dad proud of me. I would have done anything to make him proud of me and now I'm lost, I don't know where to go from here." It came out as a sob and she turned and buried her head in Joe's shoulder letting the tears cascade down her cheeks.

"So you think, now that he's dead, that you can just give up?" Cassie looked up startled at Duncan's harsh voice. "He knew you were Immortal. He did all of this to protect you and make sure you had a life. You have what he passed down to you; you have memories of a family!" Duncan turned and stalked out the front door.

Cassie looked at Joe dumbfounded, although she didn't know him that well; his outburst just didn't fit him. By the look on Richie's face, an outburst from Duncan was as unusual as she had thought. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and looked over at Richie. "What was that all about?" she asked forcing herself to stay calm.

"It's a long story." Richie said thinking the only thing that could have caused that was the fact that Cassie had grown up with a family that loved her even though she was Immortal. Maybe it was just a little bit of jealously over Joe's announcement this morning. Even so, he had seen Duncan handle worse situations better.

"Tell me, now." Cassie said firmly standing up. She knew Duncan wouldn't and she was tired of being in the dark about everything.

Cassie came up behind Duncan. He was sitting at the edge of the pond. It hadn't been that hard to find him, she had just wandered around until she had felt his presence.

"Open mouth, insert foot." Cassie commented dryly.

"I should say the same thing." Duncan said not looking up at her really wondering what had caused his outburst.

Cassie smiled and sat down next to him hugging her knees to her. "I asked Richie why you got so mad. He told me about your father..."

"That was a long time ago." Duncan said interrupting, not really wanting to talk about it. Richie or Joe apparently didn't tell her who was coming to see her.

"Yea, but to you it was yesterday. 400 years from now I'll still have my roots, well more or less. You weren't given that. From the day I became an Immortal, I was still loved unconditionally by my family. I can't imagine having to go through all this without the love and support that I have gotten so far."

Cassie and Duncan sat in silence for awhile. Cassie gave Duncan a sideways glance and caught him watching her.

"I was kind of hard on you. You just lost your family. I tend to forget that it takes 400 years or so to get a skin as thick as mine."

"Well I don't think your skin is as thick as you let on, but that's another subject. Joe said that he has arranged for the minister to...to..." Cassie faltered. Why couldn't she say it. Bury her father. It just wouldn't come out. She felt Duncan's arm slip around her shoulders.

"You're going to be fine." Duncan said standing up. He held his hand out to her. "I'll try to be more sensitive if you quit giving yourself down the road." Cassie looked up at him squinting, the sun was behind him. She held her hand out and he grabbed it firmly pulling her up and into his arms.

Cassie stood quietly in his arms, they wrapped around her like a fortress and she felt safe. When her eyes adjusted she caught the look on his face. "Duncan, why won't you let anyone in?"

"Come on it's getting late." Duncan said dropping his arms and taking her hand. He had no idea how she felt about him or anyone else. He felt Cassie tug his hand and he turned back to look at her. She had a stern look on her face.

"I've let you side step me for days now. Why can't you give me a straight answer?"

Duncan released her hand and started to leave. What was he going to tell her. Sure he had feelings for her but he had feelings for Tessa and that hadn't saved her.

"Stop!" Cassie yelled at him. "Damn it, enough is enough!" She said as she stepped and grabbed his arm and jerked his arm around.

Duncan spun back to face her his temper rising. There weren't but a few people that could get to him and she was rating pretty high on his list. "What do you want me to say?" Duncan asked gritting his teeth. He might as well spit it all out. She wouldn't give him a minute's peace if he didn't tell her something. "What do you want me to tell you?" Duncan asked in a more civil tone.

"Why do you start backing off every time you start to get close to me? I understand that you're worried about me but it's something else." Cassie held her breath. She knew she was pushing her luck but she needed to know if he was just toying with her. She would know then to let it go.

"A couple of years ago I lost someone very dear to me. I couldn't protect her. I guess I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too." There he'd said it and it hadn't hurt nearly as bad as he'd thought it would. He looked up to see Cassie frowning.

"Tessa?" Cassie asked it came out in a whisper. She watched as he nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't say that I won't die. You told me yourself that everyone dies." Cassie paused knowing what she wanted to say, but not able to get it past her lips. Cassie couldn't look at him anymore and she lowered her head.

"You know I won't always be there to protect you." Duncan said softly. He stepped forward and touched her face gently and lifted her chin to look her in the eye. He had a small smile on his lips. She needed to hear that, if she still had feelings for another then he didn't want to be in the way.

"What happened to not letting me out of your sight?" She whispered as he leaned toward her, her heart skipping a beat.

"Well not for a little while anyway." He finished by covering her lips with his in a gentle kiss. "Come on Joe's going to send the search dogs out for us..."

They both felt it at the same time. "Or Richie." They said together, laughing as they turned to see Richie coming toward them. Duncan slipped his arm around Cassie's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "We'll finish making up later." Cassie looked at him out of the corner of her eye and caught his teasing smile and blushed.

"Hey guys, Joe's getting all bent out of shape. He set the memorial service for 4:00, and besides that Cassie has a visitor"

"O.K. We're coming." Cassie said letting Duncan lead her to the house. "Who is here?" Cassie asked as they caught up to Richie.

"Joe says it's an old friend. I didn't catch his name."

Cassie stopped. "I don't have any old friends." She said suspiciously looking at Duncan and then at Richie. They knew something they weren't telling her. What was that speech Duncan just gave her, he wouldn't always be there for her. Maybe he was planning to ship her off somewhere to be trained. Before she could imagine the worst Duncan had grabbed her hand and was pulling her toward the house.

"Well how are you going to find out until you see who it is?" He said when she looked at him questionably.

Before they reached the back door it opened and Cassie felt herself holding her breath as Christopher Hawkins stepped out onto the porch. How had he found her? She looked at Richie's cheshire grin and then to Duncan who had a pensive look on his face. She could tell he was sizing Chris up, and who was to blame him. She wasn't sure just what he was doing here either. She wasn't sure about anything. She saw Joe step out behind Chris and say something to him that propelled him off the porch toward them. Joe that was the answer. He worked for Joe.

"Cassie, you look as beautiful as ever." Chris said coming up to her and taking her hands in his. He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I am so sorry about your Father..."

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked catching her breath finally. She felt her heart tighten. Did she still care for him? It had been almost a year since she had seen him.

"When I heard about your Father I insisted that Joe tell me where he'd been hiding you for the last year." Chris said looking over his shoulder at Joe.

Cassie looked at Joe's unreadable expression. Was that it? Or did Joe think she needed someone to take care of her besides Duncan. Cassie felt Duncan stir next to her and she turned to introduce him to Chris. "Duncan MacLeod, this is Chris Hawkins, and old friend."

Duncan reached past Cassie to shake hands with Chris. He forced himself to be civil, apparently Joe trusted this man, but then he had also trusted his own brother in-law. Chris would have to prove himself before Duncan would loosen his hold on Cassie. She would just have to deal with having both of them around for awhile.


End file.
